


Dean as Persephone

by house_of_lantis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Futurefic, M/M, Mpreg, crackfic, hellfic, johnny winchester is the anti-christ, sam is king of hell and dean is his consort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're just one big weird family. This came from a very long chain of comments with thestraychild so she’s totally to blame for the absolute cracktastic goodness of this fic. Haha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean as Persephone

**PART ONE: DEAN AS PERSEPHONE**

_In which Dean gets knocked up and trapped in Hell as Sam’s love slave…_

 

It all started eight months ago when Sam kidnapped Dean and brought him to the bowels of Hell. It had taken Sam a little while to take over Hell’s domain and to prepare their love nest for when Dean would give birth to their lovechild and Sam’s heir apparent.

Dean wasn’t having any of that, though. He made that absolutely clear when Sam pinned him to the bed.

“You impregnate me with your demon seed and I’m gonna kick your ass, Sammy!”

“Come on, Dean, I can make it so good for you. I have the power to give you the longest orgasm of your life.”

Dean snorted, rolling his eyes. “Yeah. Whatever, dude.” He started to panic when Sam pulled out his hard cock. “Jesus, Sam, keep that…that thing away from me! You’re not putting that monster anywhere close to me or help me, I’m gonna—ohhhhhhh….yeah….do that again….ohhhhh, that’s so good, baby…ohhhhhh…

Three hours later when Dean stopped trembling and his eyes stopped rolling and he stopped screaming himself hoarse in pleasure, Dean shoved Sam out of the bed with his foot.

“Jerk.”

“Well, if you weren’t so damned stubborn, we could’ve just done this the old fashioned way but nooooooo…you couldn’t just let me woo you like I planned and—“

“No sex for like forever, Sam!”

“Come on, Dean,” Sam said, leaning over the bed to touch him. Dean made a face and pulled away. “Don’t be like that—“

“Go to Hell!”

Sam stood up straight and closed his eyes, counting to ten. “Dean. We’re already in Hell.”

“Yeah, well, Hell can freeze before you try that shit with me again, asshole!” Dean snarled at him and then grabbed the silk sheets and pulled it over his head, turning on his side to give Sam his back. “You can leave now, rapist.”

“Rapist!”

“No means no!”

“You never said no!”

Dean glared at him over his shoulder. “That’s great, Sam, blame the victim.” He huffed loudly and then jerked the sheets over his head again, burrowing under the pillow. “I hate you!”

Sam shook his head and closed his eyes. He raised his hands in the air and then dropped them to his side. “Fine. If that’s how you want to play it! I wasn’t the one screaming ‘do it harder’ and ‘more more more now’ and ‘go again, Sammy’ but I’m a rapist now. That’s just fucking great, Dean!”

Dean raised his hand from under the sheets and gave him the finger.

***

Dean stared at his revoltingly large belly and frowned. He picked at his belly button, poking outwards now. He used to be in an innie, but ever since the baby started growing, his belly button just popped out and Dean hated it.

“Dean?”

He looked up to see Bobby standing in the doorway, looking frazzled as two demons pushed him into Dean’s chambers. “Hey, Bobby.” Dean gave a little wave, pulling down his tee-shirt to cover his belly button.

Bobby looked over his shoulder at the two demons. They leered at Dean and closed the door. “Uh, hey, Dean…soooo…I guess you’re kinda stuck down here and all.”

Dean shrugged. “Yeah, guess so.” He looked up to see Bobby staring at his belly. Dean placed his hands over it protectively and raised his eyebrow. “Uh, it’s not what it looks like.”

“So you aren’t eight months pregnant and about to give birth to your nephew-son.”

“Well…ummm…you see…” Dean croaked out a laugh and shrugged.

“Then explain the fact that you are carrying Sam’s demon child,” Bobby said, walking closer to him. “You must’ve let him…do something to you.”

Dean blushed. “Well…it’s not like I had a choice in the matter!”

Bobby seemed horrified. “Your brother…raped you?”

Dean made a face and blushed deeply, his cheeks heating up. No matter what had happened, he couldn’t let Bobby think that Sam had hurt him. “Well, uh, not…exactly.”

“Did Sam do this with your consent or not?” Bobby crouched down and placed his hand on Dean’s belly, touching him gently. “You can tell me anything, right? You know that, don’tcha, son?”

Dean really wanted to just curl up against Bobby and cry. Instead, he just took a deep breath and shifted in his arm chair. “He didn’t hurt me, Bobby. Sam wouldn’t ever hurt me like that.”

Bobby knew which battles to fight. He’d let this go for now and not upset Dean about it, but he had some words for Sam after this visit. “Well, I’m just glad that you’re still alive, even if you’re trapped in Hell.” He gave Dean an encouraging grin. “Have you gotten any kind of medical attention?”

“Apparently, I don’t need it. Sam puts his hand on the belly and he can tell everything about the baby. I’m gonna have a son, Bobby. You’re gonna be his Uncle, right?” Dean hoped that Bobby wouldn’t blame his son for what he and Sam did to bring him into, well, Hell.

Bobby reached out and squeezed Dean’s shoulder, nodding. “Always, boy. I’m gonna be here for you and your son. Sam promised that I’d have a renewable visitation pass to come and go as I please.”

“That’s great,” Dean said, sitting up straighter in bed. He leaned closer to Bobby. “Tell you the truth, I’m really kinda scared, Bobby. I mean, what if I’m not a good father? And what the hell am I gonna teach him if he’s growing up here? Sam wants him to be his little demon prince in training, but I told Sam that this boy is gonna grow up normal and be whatever he wants to be.”

Bobby swallowed and attempted to grin. “Well, uh, that’s…good.”

Dean nodded, feeling vindicated. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. You know what else? I’m going to name him John Winchester – Johnny. You think mom and dad will be okay with that?”

“I, uh, think they’ve always been proud of you, Dean. It’s a good name to give. Strong. Powerful in a lot of places.” Bobby said, squinting up at Dean. “You sure you’re okay?”

Dean snorted, rolling his eyes. “Right; because it’s normal for a guy to get knocked up by his brother and give birth to the next Anti-Christ.”

“Yeah, sorry, ask a stupid question…”

***

Dean stalked through the palace, glowering at every demon that he saw. Normally, he hid in his chambers or had Ruby come to keep him company. But Dean suffered from cabin fever and he was lonely and his body ached everywhere and his belly was so huge, he couldn’t even see his feet anymore.

Once, he went on a rampage when some low level demons laughed at his mismatched socks. Dean didn’t have demonic powers like the way that Sam did; but the baby – damn, the baby was unholy. It could sense that Dean was pissed off and connected to Dean’s angry thoughts and zapped power straight through Dean, turning the demons to ash from the feet up.

“Wow,” Dean murmured, watching them burn and writhe and scream on the ground. He placed his hands on his belly, cooing at his son. “Come on, now, you gotta stop doing that whenever I get pissed. I’m not gonna be able to leave the room and get some exercise or something.”

He could feel the baby withdrawing his powers. He looked up to see a few of the other low level demons dropping down to one knee, bowing their heads.

“Huh.”

Ever since then, the demons stopped leering at Dean’s big stomach and stopped laughing at him or mocking him. The baby was very protective of Dean and had senses that were beyond Dean’s human realm. If any demon was caught thinking something inappropriate, then the baby would zap it dead-dead.

Dean sneered at Bela, who was Sam’s executive assistant. “Is he in?”

Bela gave him a not-so-nice look up and down. “He’s actually quite busy, Dean. I don’t think he has time for his little wifey right now.”

Dean narrowed his eyes at her. “You better be careful, Bela. When the baby is born, things are going to change around here.”

“Oh? What are you going to do? Have the baby burn me up again?” She snickered, sitting back in her chair. “Sam will just bring me back. I’m the most effective EA he’s ever had.”

“You are such a bitch, Bela!”

All the documents on Bela’s desk went up in flames and then to ash in three seconds. Dean smirked, patting his belly. “Good boy.”

“I hate you!”

“I hate you more,” Dean singsonged to her, walking to the door to Sam’s office and walking inside. “Bitch.”

“Are you fighting with Bela again?” Sam called, sighing. “Please don’t let the baby burn her up. I really don’t have access to a lot of virgins for sacrificial rituals to bring her back and I need her because I’m working on a fairly large reorganization project.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

“Is anything wrong?”

Dean gave him a meaningful look.

Sam made a face. “Besides the usual, I mean. Are you feeling okay today?”

“Dude, I’m eight fucking months pregnant, what the hell do you think?” Dean snapped at him. “Oh. And did I mention how much I hate you?”

“Well, not in…ohhhh, five hours or so,” Sam said.

“Don’t fucking mock me!” Dean screamed at him. “I’m so sick of this! This is all your fault, Sam! I’m going fucking crazy and—everything hurts! My back hurts! My skin feels stretched and tight everywhere! I can’t sleep! I can’t eat! I can’t even take a dump without feeling like…like I’m about to—I HATE YOU!”

Sam hugged him, long arms wrapped around him, soft kisses pressed against his temple. Dean let out a sigh. He really just wanted a hug. No one was allowed to touch him except Sam and Dean was going through some kind of weird touch withdrawal or something.

“I know. I’m sorry that you’re suffering, but I need you. I need our son.”

Dean pushed him away. “You’re not sorry.”

“I am sorry. I hate to see you in any kind of pain.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Whatever, Sam.”

“Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?” Sam said, his tone light and suggestive.

Dean made a face at him. “That’s gross, Sam. I am with child. You’re not really thinking about touching me…like that. Pervert."

“You know, it’s not unheard of for couples to be intimate during the third trimester. It might even help you with some of the pain and—“

Dean held up his hand. “You touch me again and I’m going to rip off your dick.”

“Dean, I’m just trying to be here for you.”

“Oh really? Be here for me? Huh. I mean, wow, how generous of you. Let me just fall down on my knees and show you my gratitude. I mean, first you drag me back to Hell where you know I have some horrific memories of being here the first time, then you knock me up and show me off like some trophy to all of your little demon buddies, and now you want to be here for me? Really?” Dean said, crossing his arms over his belly and tapping his foot on the floor. “Seriously.”

Sam shrugged, his face looking pained. “Well, uh, just tell me what to do, Dean, and I’ll do it. I can give you anything you want, just ask me and I’ll get it for you. I’ll do anything you want me to do. Please, Dean, just give me a little slack here.”

“I’m tired. I’m going back to my room.”

“I’ll walk you back.”

“Forget it. I’m going back alone. Who knows what kind of perverted ideas you'd get if you're anywhere near my chambers.”

As Dean left Sam’s office, he heard Sam heave out a loud sigh. Right, like Sam had anything to complain about; like he had any right to feel like it’s all Dean’s fault that he’s been acting snippy and bitchy and mean and nasty all the time.

He winced when the baby kicked his stomach. Dean placed his hands on his belly, cooing soothingly. “Sorry…I know you don’t like it when we fight. Shhhh…settle. Settle. Be nice and I’ll eat some ice cream.” He stroked his belly as he passed Bela’s desk. “Be a good boy now and don’t kick daddy’s bladder anymore.”

Bela snickered and Dean glared at her. He laughed when all of her documents burst into flames and turned to ash.

"Good boy."

***

Dean slumped on the bed and pulled up his tee-shirt, staring morosely at the pale lines crawling all over his skin. He hated the stretch marks most. He hated not having his flat abs, the skin pulled tightly over his muscles. He gave a sigh and stared at the ceiling, giving his belly some air and room. The baby was spinning around and doing aerobics or something and Dean was in no mood to get out of bed yet.

There was a soft knock on the door. “Come in!”

He lifted his head to see Ruby. She grinned at him, looking at his belly. “How’re you feeling today, Dean?”

“Eh. Didn’t puke my guts out for four days in a row so I guess that’s a win.”

Ruby sat down on the bed and placed her hand on his belly, rubbing him gently. “You want me to put some cream on your skin?”

Dean could kiss her - if he didn't find her physically disgusting. “Yeah. Please?”

“All right,” she said, smiling. She opened his bedside table and pulled out a large jar of cream that she brought back with her from her last visit topside. He watched as she dabbed a large glop of cream on her palms, rubbing them together to warm the cream. He let out a happy sigh as she started to rub and caress his belly. “Does that feel good?”

“Yeah,” he said, sighing again. Dean sank back into the mattress of his bed and closed his eyes. “That’s nice.”

“Good,” she murmured. Dean liked her a lot more these days because she totally understood him. Maybe because she was a human woman once and she kept that strong maternal instinct. He wondered why Bela wasn't -- oh wait, she wasn't really human or maternal when she was human. Hah! Ruby had the nicest touch and she could make him feel really soft and clean. “Sam said that you’ve been acting out again.”

Dean opened his eyes to glare at her.

“I’m just saying,” she said, smiling. “He thinks that when the baby is born, you’re going to love him more than you love Sam.”

“Whatever,” Dean muttered, sulkily. “Of course I’m gonna love the baby. He’s innocent – well, as innocent as a demon child can be. He didn’t ask for all this, you know. Sam made this happen.”

“I think it takes two to make a baby, Dean.”

Dean gave her a long look and then raised his eyebrow. “Stop watching that ‘DeGrassi Junior High’ show!”

Ruby scooped out more cream and then rubbed her hands slowly and firmly on Dean’s stomach. Dean couldn’t hold back his happy sigh again and stopped glaring at her.

“Did you get all the stuff I wanted for the nursery?”

“I did,” she told him, chuckling. “You’ve got like six billion gift boxes sitting in the next room.” She looked up at Dean. “They’re from all of the demons in Hell – some are from the Angels, too. Bobby, Ellen, and Jo sent presents.”

Dean snickered. “Kid’s gonna get spoiled rotten.”

“Well, he is the next Anti-Christ. It’s the least we can do.”

***

Dean didn’t remember the actual birth of his son. He was hanging out with Ruby and they were watching the season 1 DVD of ‘Wondershowzen’ when he fell off the couch from the sharp, unexpectedly painful cramp. He felt wetness on his pants and he touched his bottom.

“Holy shit! Is it blood? What the hell is going on?”

“Water broke,” Ruby said, helping Dean off the floor. “Come on, we need to get to the birthing chambers.”

And then Dean was clean and warm and resting in his bed; and Sam was sitting in his armchair, holding their son.

“Is he healthy?” Dean wanted to ask if he was normal.

“He’s beautiful,” Sam said, his voice low and in awe. “Do you want to meet your son, Dean?”

“Bring him over. Let’s get a look at the kid,” Dean said, sitting up.

He held out his arms and stared at the little face that peeked out at him from under the soft blue blanket. A hand came up and touched his mouth.

“Hey, little man,” Dean murmured, kissing the hand. “Hi. I’m your daddy, Dean.”

Sam touched his leg. “You did great, Dean. I’m so proud and happy – our son is gorgeous.”

“Well, duh, genius, he’s half me,” Dean said, smirking. “Good thing he looks more like me than he does you, though. I mean, no one’s gonna want to look at an ugly mug like yours all the time. He’s going to be everybody’s favorite little prince. Aren’t you? Yes, you are. Yes, you are.” He cooed at his son.

“We have to name him.”

“I’m gonna call him John Winchester – Johnny.”

Sam blinked. “Um…okay?”

“You got a problem with that?”

“No,” Sam said, immediately, shaking his head. “No. No problem. It’s great. It’s a good name. I just thought…”

“Thought what?”

“Nothing.” Sam said and then smiled. “Here’s…Johnny.”

Dean frowned at him and Johnny started to cry. “Good job, moron. Like he didn’t need something like that.”

“What the hell did I do?”

***

A certain amount of time passed in Hell, but time moved differently; Hell was timeless, a void in the universe of space-time, a dimension that was part of the world but at the same time, apart and separate.

Dean was always a little surprised by the daily changes in Johnny. It seemed like yesterday that Johnny was curled up in his small bassinet next to Dean’s bed, cute as a button, dressed in the most adorable pale blue onesey that Ellen knitted for him. It came with a matching cap and had floppy blue bunny ears. Dean blinked and Johnny was crying, his little arms and legs ripping through his clothes because he had grown overnight.

If Dean had to put an age on him, he’d say that Johnny was about a year old.

“Say ‘daddy’.” Dean said, propping Johnny on his bent legs, holding him under his armpits. “Come on, little guy, say ‘daddy.’”

Johnny gazed up at him, a content smile on his face. He gurgled, lips wet with baby spit, spluttering and motoring with his mouth.

Dean laughed. “Say it. ‘Dad…deeeee. Daddy.’ You can say it.”

Johnny’s mouth moved, like he was trying to form words. He ended up sucking on his bottom lip, grinning wildly up at Dean, little hands reaching for his face. Dean chuckled and bent his neck to kiss Johnny’s little fists.

“Daaa…daaaa?”

Dean’s eyes widened and he smiled. “Did you just say ‘da-da’? Yeah?”

“Daaa…daaaa?”

“That’s right, kiddo, ‘da-da.’ I’m your da-da.”

“Da-da…”

“Now…” Dean started, snickering softly. “Can you say ‘Sammy is a bonehead’?”

Johnny’s face scrunched up at Sam’s name. He poked out his tongue and blew a raspberry and went cross-eyed. Dean thought that was the funniest thing ever and he kissed Johnny’s forehead and blew a raspberry on his belly. Johnny cackled, grabbing for Dean’s hair.

“Da-da…da-da…da-da…”

Dean sighed, curling Johnny close to him. “I love you, kiddo.”

“Da-da…” Johnny murmured, looking up at him, dark green eyes unblinking. “Mine.”

Dean stared at him for a long moment and then blinked. “Huh.”

***

Thankfully, the kid stopped screaming and bawling out his eyes whenever Dean was more than ten inches away from him. Dean seriously thought that Johnny was going to have problems with the whole “cut the cord” thing – if there even was a cord to cut, that is, and Dean really didn’t want to think about that. As much as Dean loved the kid, he seriously needed some alone time and Johnny’s separation anxiety and loud tantrums were making him a little crazy.

Dean was surprised that the kid took to his Auntie Ruby so he gave her babysitting duty whenever he wanted some time to himself. Dean took a lot of walks through the palace – there was always an undiscovered hallway or dungeon or weapons cache. He suspected that Sam was behind it, giving Dean new places to explore. There was no way in hell that Dean was going to hang out in the Pit – a lot of bad memories – and it was obvious that Sam wasn’t about to let him go topside anytime soon. So Auntie Ruby hung out with Johnny, probably teaching him stuff like how to turn his eyes black and how to use his baby demon mojo. Dean didn’t really approve of that, but the kid should know how to use his powers the right way and Dean would teach him when he could start using his powers.

Sometimes, Sam would follow him on his long walks through the palace, pinning him to the wall and kissing him, slipping his hand under Dean’s jeans and boxers and curled hotly around his cock, stroking him and stroking him perfectly, just the way Dean loved it, thumb flicking just under the cockhead, and Sam kissing him breathless.

“Fuck, Sammy—“

“Yeah,” Sam murmured, kissing him deeply, tongue working its way into Dean’s mouth, licking and sucking him slowly. “I want you to come—“

“Yeah, gonna—“

“Right now, just like this—“

“Fuck, do it—“

Dean was right on that knife’s edge, on the verge of stepping off the precipice, body headed straight for pleasure. So close, he was so close and—

“DAAAAAA-DAAAAAA!”

Dean jerked against Sam, his eyes opening. He pushed Sam away, adjusting his clothing, looking around. He willed his hard on away.

“DAAAAAA-DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”

“That kid is so grounded!” Sam muttered, pressing his forehead against the wall.

“What? Why! He needs me—“

“I need you!”

Dean made a face and looked at him. “You just want to get off; we can’t be selfish anymore. There’s Johnny to think about now.”

“DAAAAAAAAA-DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!”

“Of all things unholy!” Sam yelled, slamming his fist against the wall.

Dean straightened his hair and glared at Sam. “You could, you know, maybe get to know him a little instead of just ignoring the kid. You keep saying that he’s your kid, but you know, Sammy, I don’t see a lot of fatherly love coming from you.”

“Low fucking blow, Dean.” Sam snarled, eyes narrowing at Dean. “I love him as much as you!”

Dean narrowed his eyes back. “I’m just calling it as I see it, dude. Johnny’s only upset with you because you don’t pay him any attention.”

Sam sighed, covering his face with one hand. “Just go, Dean. I’ll catch up with you later.”

Dean was pissed at Sam and he wanted to knock some sense into him, but Johnny was screaming for him – so loud that they could hear it all throughout the palace. Kid had a set of lungs on him; kind of a powerful roar, really. Dean hurried down the hallway towards his chambers. He’d deal with Sammy later.

***

“It’s weird how Johnny just seems to grow so fast,” Dean commented to Sam, watching him as Sam gave Johnny a bath. For once, Johnny was sitting quietly in the bath, slapping his hands on the water and giggling softly. “He’s not going to be a baby at the rate he’s growing.”

“Well, I mean, we’re in Hell. We can’t have a soulless baby living down here so I sped up his development and aging process. I’m not that much of an asshole,” Sam said, looking up at Dean with wide hazel eyes.

“Ohhhhh-kay.” Dean raised his eyebrow, leaning against the doorway of the bathroom, crossing his arms in front of him. He could understand the reason for speeding up Johnny’s age – and Dean kind of wanted the kid to get out of the crying phase. “Dude, my baby’s not soulless—“

“Our baby, Dean.”

“He’s not soulless,” Dean said, unhappily. “How can you say that about your own son? I mean, he’s part me and I’m not soulless. He’s got to have some soul inside of him, even a little piece.”

Dean watched as Sam shrugged. Johnny stared up at them, looking from Sam and then to Dean, following the conversation. For once, the baby wasn’t screaming himself hoarse when Sam was holding him.

“He’s the Anti-Christ, Dean.”

“Yeah, about that…I don’t think we should influence that. Kid’s gonna grow up how he wants and he should know that he has options.”

“Options?” Sam said, looking at him. “He’s the Anti-Christ! There’s no option. It just is.”

“I don’t accept that and I’m not gonna let you rule him like…“

Sam glanced up at him. “Like dad did with you?”

Dean cleared his throat. “I don’t want to talk about that. And besides, I don’t have to be like dad. I’m gonna be me and I’m gonna be a good parent for Johnny.”

“I don’t doubt that,” Sam said, grinning up at him. “You did raise me.”

“Yeah, well, Sammy, you grew up and took over Hell. I’m not quite sure how to take that.”

***

Whenever Ruby came to take Johnny out for a play date – he gave her strict instructions not to take him anywhere near the Pit – Dean read all the literature on pre-school education philosophies. He knew all about the Waldorf philosophy (nix), High/Scope philosophy (nope), and Bank Street philosophy (nada). Dean liked the Montessori philosophy best. Kid like Johnny already had a sense of individualism and independence, a very strong will, and the ability to just tap into his powers instinctively. A Montessori environment might work out best for Johnny.

“Seriously?” Sam said, staring at the pamphlet on his desk.

“The kid’s gotta go to school, Sam,” Dean said, leaning on the edge of the desk. “He’s got to socialize with people. He can’t be stuck in Hell all the time with a bunch of demons, what the hell is he gonna learn from them? How to torture souls?”

Sam took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair. “He’s the Anti-Christ. We can’t just send him topside and…and let him engage with other kids.”

“Why not?”

“He’s the Anti-Christ.”

“Exactly. He needs to interact with people, you know. He’s got to know who and what they are. Otherwise, he’s not gonna be able to make good decisions when he gets older.” Dean said, sliding along Sam’s desk to sit closer to him. “Johnny’s like that Prince William guy over in England. He’s gonna be the next King of England, right, but he went to school like a normal kid. Sure, he got a lot of attention, but he seems to have a level head.” Sam stared at him incredulously. “What? I watched a lot of ‘Entertainment Tonight’, dude, I know what’s going on in the world.”

“Dean—“

“Come on, Sammy, this will be good for the kid,” Dean said, lowering his voice and giving Sam a smile. “Let’s give it a year and see how he does. If it doesn’t work out, we’ll bring him back and we’ll get him private tutors or something.”

Sam placed his hand on Dean’s knee. Dean stared at it and then looked into Sam’s eyes. “You know, we have some time to ourselves…”

“And?”

“For fuck’s sake, Dean, did you lose your sex drive? You used to be the horniest guy in the world but now, you don’t even want me to touch you!”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Dude, I have been trying to take care of the kid. It’s a full time job! Just because you go to work in your big fancy office doesn’t mean that I’m not doing something with my time, asshole!”

“I didn’t mean it like that!”

Dean kicked Sam’s chair away, rolling him backwards. Dean got off the desk and snatched the Montessori pamphlet from Sam’s desk. “The kid is going to school, Sammy, and you’re not going to stop him.”

“Unholy hell…” Sam muttered, closing his eyes. “It’s like déjà vu except I’m dad and Johnny’s me.”

“Yeah, well, I made the same damn argument to dad about you going off to Stanford,” Dean told him, narrowing his eyes. “Nothing fucking changes, does it?”

***

Dean woke up and stretched, turning in bed. He opened his eyes and saw Johnny sitting on the edge of the bed, chin propped on one hand as he stared at Dean. “Hey, kiddo…you grew again, didn’t you?”

Johnny shrugged one shoulder and smirked. “Yeah.” He crawled up the bed and flopped down beside Dean. “Daddy? Auntie Ruby says that I can go topside for school.”

“That’s right, kiddo,” Dean said, taking a deep breath. “But you know the rules, right? You can’t write any contracts with the kids that you meet. You gotta let them choose on their own.”

“I know,” Johnny said, looking up at him. Dean grinned. He couldn’t help but see a lot of him and a lot of Sam in Johnny. The kid had dark green eyes like Dean, but he had floppy light brown hair like Sam. He had Sam’s upturned nose and Dean’s mouth. There were pale freckles over the bridge of Johnny’s nose and a little heart-shaped mole under his right eye. He was going to be a ladykiller – not literally, or…maybe – when he grew up.

“I think you should spend the day with your Daddy Sammy.”

“Do I have to?” Johnny said, sighing.

“Yes, you have to,” Dean said, sitting up and getting out of bed. “He’s your dad and you need to learn what you can from him.”

“He’s always too busy to play with me. Daddy Sammy makes me sit next to him at his desk and he just talks about management and soul recruitment and…it’s all so boring,” Johnny said, rolling his eyes. “I want to go topside. Why can’t you take me topside so we can go and have fun?”

That was a question Dean wanted an answer to as well. “I guess it’s just not safe for us to go up alone.”

“It’s because Daddy Sammy doesn’t want to let us go,” Johnny said, frowning. “He just wants to control us and not let us be free.”

Dean laughed. “Your Daddy Sammy used to say that about our dad all the time.”

“Grandpa John?”

“Yeah.” Dean held out his hand and Johnny took it. He helped Johnny off the bed. “Come on, go take your bath. I’ll come around lunch time and the three of us can sit down and eat.”

Johnny heaved a sigh. “All right, Daddy.”

***

When Dean entered Sam’s office, he saw Johnny standing in the corner in Sam’s idea of ‘time out’ and Sam was bald and two low level demons were cleaning up Sam’s desk. “What happened?”

“Johnny needs to learn how to control his temper,” Sam growled at him, glaring at Johnny.

“What set him off this time?”

“Our son thinks that I’m trying to keep him from spending time with you.”

Dean made a face. “What’re you talking about?”

“He’s a possessive little sh—“

“Hey!” Dean shouted, frowning. He pointed at Sam meaningfully and raised his eyebrow. “Johnny, what happened?”

“Daddy Sammy said that I was a big boy now and that I should have my own room.”

“Well, that’s not a bad idea, kiddo,” Dean said, scratching his chin. “Don’t you want to have your own room and stuff?”

“No. I want to stay with you.”

Dean glanced over at Sam. He cleared his throat and placed his hand on Johnny’s head. “Did you say you were sorry for burning off all of Daddy Sammy’s hair?”

“Yeah,” Johnny muttered. “He still made me do time out anyway.”

“All right,” Dean said, letting out a deep breath. “Go back to the room. I’ll be right there.”

“But—“

“Go back to the room,” Dean told him, his voice unflinching. He watched as Johnny gave Sam a look of mixed hostility and rivalry – eyes narrowed, lips drawn down in a frown, twitching slightly – and turned to leave Sam’s office.

“He’s really just going to—“

“Sam, I know it’s not easy to be a parent, but come on, man, give me a break! I can’t be good cop and bad cop at the same time! All you do is play bad cop with him. He’s a kid! He’s just learning how to control his powers. You gotta cut him some slack.”

“Cut him some slack!” Sam yelled, pointing to his pale head and his missing eyebrows. “The kid deliberately set fire to my entire desk and to me. I saw the little smirk he gave me when he did it. That wasn’t just an accident – he wanted to see me burn.”

“I’ll talk to him,” Dean said, softly. He peered at Sam and then cocked his head. “You know, you’re kinda cute like that – all bare and…sexy. Like that Lex Luthor guy on TV.”

“Get the hell out of my office.”

***

Dean groaned, eyes squeezed shut as Sam’s mouth sank deeper around his cock. He tangled his fingers in Sam’s hair, tugging playfully as Sam’s tongue just seemed to get longer, curling around the head of Dean’s cock, mouth like a vacuum.

“Ah, Sammy…”

He looked down when Sam pulled his mouth off of him, pretty cat eyes glittering up at him.

“Tease.”

Sam grinned as he ran the flat of his tongue over the tip. “I’m going to make you come apart for me, Dean.”

“Come on, suck me off, Sammy…holy fuck! Yes! Yeah!” Dean grunted, hands clutching the bed sheets. “What—what the hell…oh fuck! Sam!”

Dean nearly swallowed his tongue when he felt Sam use his freaky demon powers to push pleasure through Dean.

“Bastard—ohhhhhh…hell yeah, Sammy….yeah, don’t stop…”

Dean sank back on the bed and set his orgasm on cruise control. Sam did promise him hour long orgasms if Dean let him back into his bed. He hadn’t realized just how much he missed sex and coming and getting sweaty for all the best reasons.

“Fuck, put your hot little mouth back on my cock, Sammy!” He growled and then let out a long moan as another wave of intense pleasure flashed through him. Fuck, but did Sammy have the best demon powers ever.

“Let me have you, Dean,” Sam murmured, kissing his thigh.

Dean’s eyes opened as he trembled through another orgasm. “You better use protection this time, Sam. I don’t want to get knocked up – ohhhhhhhhh, fuck, that was a good one – knocked up again.”

Sam snickered. “I think it’s safe to say that Johnny’s going to be an only child.”

“Come on, fuck me.”

“Yeah. I’m going to make this so good for you, Dean,” Sam said, giving his cock a kiss. He crawled up the bed and opened the bedside cabinet, pulling out the condom and lube. Dean propped his head on a pillow and watched him, making sure that Sam was rolling down the condom over his dick. “I’m going to make you beg for it; make you scream for me—“

“Don’t you hurt my daddy!”

Dean turned his head to stare at Johnny, standing next to the bed. “Oh fuck! Sam, get off!”

“Get out!” Sam yelled at Johnny.

“You get out!” Johnny screamed at Sam.

“Don’t raise your voice at me!”

“Don’t touch him, he’s mine!”

Sam snickered. “He’s mine, Johnny.”

Dean pulled the covers around his hips, taking a deep breath and getting off the bed. “Hey, guys—“

“You were going to do something to him, weren’t you?” Johnny said, his nose crinkling in disgust, green eyes going dark, nearly black. “You were going to make him scream!”

“It’s not what you think,” Dean said, chuckling slightly. He squinted at Sam. Well, hell, guess it was time to have the sex talk with the kid. It was funny because Dean had to do the sex talk with Sam when he was about seven years old – after Sammy caught Dean jerking off to porn. Johnny was an early bloomer – and Dean needed to put a lock on that door.

“It’s none of your business what I do with your dad,” Sam growled at him, getting off the bed. He pulled up his jeans, glaring at Johnny over his shoulder. “You should knock before you come into our bedroom.”

“This isn’t your bedroom,” Johnny said, raising his chin. “You never sleep here.”

“Listen, guys—“ Dean started again.

“I’m not going to let you hurt him,” Johnny said, taking a step closer to Sam.

“I wasn’t going to hurt him,” Sam said, cocking his head and gazing at Johnny. “You really don’t know what we were doing, do you?”

“Torturing him probably; making him beg—I heard everything!”

Dean blushed, covering his face with his hand. “Uhhh…”

“I would never hurt Dean,” Sam said, his voice leveling off and becoming calm and deep. “I love him very much; I was just showing him how much I loved him.”

Johnny frowned, looking from Sam and then to Dean. His green eyes tracked over Dean’s chest, looking at the sheets wrapped around his waist. Dean wanted to cover up and run to the bathroom and lock the door – it was creepy when your four year old kid checked you out. Dean watched as Johnny turned his eyes back to Sam. “Show me what you were going to do to him.”

“Uh…no, no way,” Dean said, shaking his head.

“It’s private, Johnny, just between daddies,” Sam told him, gently. “Sometimes, we need to have private time to be able to show how much we love each other.”

Dean rolled his eyes. Come on, just tell the kid that daddy and daddy liked to have sex and get off.

Johnny narrowed his eyes at Sam. “I don’t believe you. I think you’re just trying to keep him for yourself. He belongs to me.”

“Hey, I’m right here, you know—“

“He will always be mine, first and last, Johnny,” Sam told him, keeping his voice gentle. “I chose him as mine; I chose him to carry you and bring you to the world. And I will keep him forever. It’s time you understood that. He’s mine, but I’ll share him with you.”

Dean just stared at the two of them, totally speechless. So this is what he was to them, just a pawn to be fought over by two spoiled kids. Dean gritted his teeth, glaring at them.

“You promise to share?” Johnny said, one eye twitching as he stared up at Sam.

Sam nodded. “Yes. And you promise to give us privacy when we need it?”

Johnny made a small moue but nodded. “I still want to see what you were going to do to him.”

“Okay, I’ve had it with both of you; that’s enough,” Dean said, picking up Johnny and walking to the door. He pulled it open and set Johnny in the hallway. “Go find Auntie Ruby and ask her to take you on a tour of the north wing of the palace.”

“But I’ve already—“

“Johnny. Go.”

Johnny sighed, looking Dean up and down again. “All right. But I’ll be back.”

“Yeah, I know, kiddo, I know.” Dean said and then closed the door. He turned to look at Sam.

Sam gave him a smug grin, undoing his jeans. “Now, where were we?”

“You can get out, too.”

“What! Me? Why?”

“You deaf all of a sudden?” Dean said, walking towards the bathroom. “I said get out.” He slammed the bathroom door, throwing the sheets off to the floor.

“Dean! What did I do now?”

“Fuck off, Sammy!” He shouted, ignoring Sam, and turning on the shower.

***

“This is amazing!” Johnny shouted, looking over at Dean. The window was rolled down, wind messing up Johnny’s hair, AC/DC blaring through the speakers.

Dean grinned, watching his son hanging out of the window, staring out at everything. It was great that they shared a love for being on the road. It had only been three months since Dean was last up topside. It felt like he had been gone for years; he had forgotten what it was like to be so free.

“Why didn’t Daddy Sammy want us to come up here?”

“You know that he has his reasons,” Dean called back, leaning back in the seat. He reached out and put one hand on Johnny’s back. “You hungry?”

Johnny turned and smiled. “Always!”

***

The diner was just like a thousand roadside diners that he stopped by. He parked the Impala and got out of the car, waiting for Johnny.

“You good?”

“Yeah,” Johnny said, reaching up and taking Dean’s hand. “Come on, daddy, let’s go get food.”

They got a booth table and the waitress who brought them menus cooed over how adorable Johnny was and flirted with Dean. Dean smirked, raising his eyebrow – yep, still got it. Dean ordered a burger, fries, and a large coke. Johnny ordered a kid burger, extra fries, strawberry milkshake, two bags of vinegar and salt chips, mashed potatoes, pancakes, and apple pie.

The waitress looked at Dean. “All right, hon, you, uh, want me to bring all of that out?”

“Kid’s got an appetite like an elephant,” Dean said, smiling. “If he doesn’t finish it all, we’ll have it to go.”

“Sure thing,” the waitress said, writing down Johnny’s order. “Be right back.”

Johnny nodded, smiling widely up at her. Oh yeah, kid had that Winchester charm all right. He watched as Johnny turned around in his booth seat, looking at the other people in the restaurant. Dean leaned back, cocking his head, watching closely.

“So, kiddo, what’re you doing?”

“I can hear them, daddy,” Johnny whispered, looking over his shoulder at Dean. “Some of them are going straight to Hell. I can hear their…souls.”

Dean reached over and placed his hand on Johnny’s shoulder. “All right, kiddo, let it go now. Come on.”

Johnny took a deep breath and ducked his head. He closes his eyes, shaking his head.

“Johnny?”

Johnny’s eyes opened and they were silver-gray. “All of their souls are mine now.”

“Snap out of it, kiddo!” Dean whispered, harshly. “Right now.”

Johnny took a deep breath and blinked, his eyes normal and green again. He gazed at Dean.

“You gotta have more control than that, Johnny. You can’t be doing that in public, all right?”

Johnny nodded. He swallowed and offered a small grin. “I’m all right, daddy.”

“We’re gonna have a long talk when we get back home.”

“Am I going to have a time out?”

***

“What in all things unholy were you thinking when you invited…them down here?” Sam hissed at Dean.

“I was thinking that they’d make good Godparents for Johnny.”

Sam made a face. “Are you serious? We could’ve asked Bobby and Ellen—or even Jo! This…this is…an obscenity!”

Dean looked over to see Johnny sitting on Castiel’s lap, staring up at Anna and wearing the coyest little grin. He reached over to play with her hair, pulling her closer to whisper something in her ear. Castiel and Anna both laughed. She gave Johnny a kiss on his cheek.

“Fucking hell, Dean! Look at them! They can’t be his Godparents! He’s the Anti-Christ. What the hell kind of Anti-Christ has two Angels as Godparents! It’s just not done. Johnny is going to lose all credibility when he takes the throne!”

Dean rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. “What’s your deal, Sammy? The kid is gonna rule; what’s it gonna hurt to have Cas and Anna looking out for him? They’ll be bound by the rules of the Godparent covenant—“

“Are you kidding me!” Sam growled, grabbing Dean’s arm and pulling him further away. “You just want them here so that you can hang out with two of your ex-lovers!”

Dean blinked. “What? No way, man. I never fooled around with Cas!”

“But you did with Anna!”

“You know what happened with her. That’s in the past.” Dean said, shaking his head. “Don’t pull this shit on me now, Sammy.”

Sam growled, his eyes glowing. “Mine!”

“Yes, all right, I know, geez! Give it a break!” Dean hissed at him, frowning. “Calm the fuck down, Sam!”

Dean watched as Sam took a deep breath, his eyes going back to their normal hazel. He gave Sam a pat on the back.

“I’m all right now,” Sam said to him.

“Well, come on, let’s go see what the three of them are up to,” Dean said, smiling widely. He clapped his hands and walked towards them. “So—“

“Daddy! I want to zap her with my powers, but…I think I love her,” Johnny announced, looking up at him. “She smells like angel cakes.”

Castiel raised his eyebrow and looked at Dean. “He’s certainly getting an interesting education here.”

“I know,” Dean said, sighing. “I’m thinking of sending him to Montessori.”

“Ahhh…lovely philosophy,” Anna murmured, nodding.

“I found a great school in San Francisco. Ruby’s topside looking for a place that we can buy that’s close to the school,” Dean said, excitedly. “You guys will have to drop in now and then.”

Johnny peered past Dean. “What’s wrong with Daddy Sammy?”

Dean looked over his shoulder to see Sam banging his forehead against the stone wall of the palace. He smirked, shaking his head. Dean turned back to Johnny and laughed. “Nah, don’t pay any attention to him; you know how he gets.”

***

Golden Gate Montessori School was just a seven minute walk from their new townhouse on Steiner Street, right across from Alamo Square Park. The townhouse that Ruby found for them was available for immediate occupancy – something about the previous owners getting a really great offer to leave the area. Dean thought the color of the townhouse – it was pale green and yellow and light blue – was kind of gay, but Dean let it go. Apparently, the neighborhood didn’t allow for anyone to repaint the house without the whole freakin’ city voting on it. Whatever.

Dean held Johnny’s hand and walked him towards the school. “So, you know what to do, right?”

“Yeah, daddy.”

“No making contracts with anyone, not even the bullies.” Dean said, smiling. “Just play fair with all the kids, find something interesting you want to study, and I’ll come and pick you up. Don’t go off with anyone. You have to wait for me to come and get you.”

Johnny nodded. “Okay.”

“Make a promise right now that you won’t do anything hinky.”

“I promise, daddy.”

“Good. Thanks, kiddo,” Dean said, squeezing Johnny’s hand affectionately. “I know I can count on you.”

They walked up the sidewalk to the school’s front doors. Lots of kids and their parents were headed inside. Various teachers and staff greeted them as they walked into the main lobby. Dean looked around and found the hallway for room 12-B.

“Come on, I think it’s this way,” Dean said, herding Johnny along. The kid was staring at everything and everyone, smiling and scowling, and looking around with a wide smile on his little face. Dean grinned to himself – it was a lot like when Dean walked Sammy to his first class. Sammy couldn’t get his head around the fact that he was finally in school.

“Good morning!” The pretty blonde woman said, smiling at them. “I’m Allison Taggart.”

“Dean Winchester. This is Johnny.”

“It’s so nice to meet you, Dean.” She said, and then looked at Johnny. “Hello. You may call me Ms Allison. Do you want to be called Johnny or something else?”

Johnny regarded her for a long moment. “You’re really pretty.”

Allison chuckled. “Thank you, that’s very nice of you to say.”

“I like being called Johnny,” he told her, dropping his hand from Dean and holding it out to her.

Dean bit the inside of his cheek as he smiled, watching the kid. He gave Allison a shrug and raised his eyebrows.

“I can see where he gets his charm,” she said, looking at him. “Come on, Johnny, you can choose your space and we can get started on your first lesson.”

Dean held up his hand and waved at Johnny, watching as Allison asked him to choose where he wanted to sit. Johnny immediately made his way to the long haired blonde girl wearing a blue dress and sat down beside her. Dean smirked. Well, guess the kid likes blondes.

“Is he your son?”

Dean looked over at the woman standing beside him. “Yeah, that’s Johnny.”

“That’s my daughter, Annabelle.”

Dean nodded. “Looks like my kid likes her.”

Dean watched as more and more of the kids started to take a seat around Johnny’s table. When Allison came by to ask some of the children to find seats at other tables, they all moaned and moved off, turning to look at Johnny.

“He’s going to be really popular this year,” one of the other moms commented to Dean.

“Yeah, well, I guess he’s just, you know, got that something that kids like in their friends,” Dean said, helplessly.

“So what do you do, Dean?”

“I’m, uh…well…”

“Does Johnny have a mother?”

Dean snorted, rolling his eyes. “Well, no, Johnny’s mother is…Johnny has two daddies.”

The women sighed as one, eyeing Dean up and down.

“Why is it that all the good ones are gay?” One of the women said, looking at him. “Well, better for us; no competition.”

They laughed. Dean made a scared face and thought about running out of the school with Johnny.

“So do you live around here?”

“We just moved in to one of the townhouses on Steiner Street.”

“You’ve got to be kidding! You live in one of the ‘Painted Ladies’ townhouses?” They said, gathering around him. “You should host a lunch—“

“Yeah, sure—“

“We would all love to come and visit your house—“

“Have to unpack—“

“And Johnny’s other daddy—“

“Is right here.”

Dean turned around to see Sammy standing behind them, scowling slightly. “Hey. You made it. First day of school is important, right?”

Sam looked over to see Johnny starting to color on a piece of paper, talking to the pretty blonde haired girl sitting next to him. “Looks like he’s adjusting well.” He looked at the women surrounding Dean. “Ladies. I think Dean and I have a few things to talk about in private.”

Dean made a face at him. “Talk about what in private—Hey! Lemme go! Sam. Sam!”

Sam dragged Dean out of the classroom and down the hallway. Dean saw all of the women stepping out of the classroom, watching as Sam manhandled him all the way out to the front of the school.

“Dude! What the fuck is wrong with you!”

Sam growled over his shoulder, pulling Dean down the street towards the townhouse.

Dean frowned, trying to jerk his arm out of Sam’s grasp and knew it was futile. Instead, he just quickened his pace, following Sam down the street. He would give Sam a piece of his mind as soon as they were inside.

***

“Do you do this on purpose? You know it drives me crazy!”

Dean shook his head. “What are you talking about, you psycho?”

“I’m talking about the fact that you flirt with everyone—you’re probably just biding your time until you can fuck someone else!”

“This possessive bastard act of yours is seriously getting old, Sammy.” Dean said, rolling his eyes and slamming Sam into the wall. He started walking up the stairs to his bedroom. Well, if it was going to go the way that he thought it was going to go, it couldn’t hurt to be near lube. He smirked to himself. This could be really good.

“It’s not an act,” he heard Sam murmur behind him. And in a blink, Dean was slammed against the wall of his bedroom, pinned down. He tried to pull free and watched as Sam stalked down the hallway, staring at him. He raised his hands and grabbed Dean’s face, kissing him roughly.

Dean moaned. He loved it like this – all tongue and passion and spit; Sam out of control.

“Let me go,” Dean said against Sam’s lips.

He was free. He grabbed Sam’s jacket, pulling him closer against him, eating at his mouth. He was hard against Sam and could feel Sam hard and throbbing against his hip. He jerked off Sam’s clothes, both of them fighting with fabric until Sam just blinked them naked and Dean shoved Sam on the bed, straddling him.

Dean reached into the bedside table and pulled out the large bottle of lube. He squeezed it right onto Sam’s hard cock and chuckled when Sam hissed at the coolness against his hot skin.

“Jerk!” Sam said, looking at him and licking his lips.

“Bitch,” Dean countered, putting a large dollop of lube on his fingers. He moved up on his knees and reached behind him, pressing both of his fingers inside of him, stretching himself quickly. He closed his eyes and moaned, thrusting his cock into the air.

“Come on, Dean, please…don’t make me wait…don’t make me wait…”

Dean gazed down at Sam and pressed his hand against Sam’s chest, leaning forward. He grasped Sam’s hard cock, smoothing the lube down his shaft, and gripped it so that Dean could sink down on him. They both groaned and Dean arched, feeling Sam’s hands on his hips, jerking him down hard.

They moved frantically, completely out of rhythm, both wanting to own their pleasure. Dean nearly bit through his lip when he felt Sam’s large hand wrap around Dean’s cock, stroking him quickly. Dean moved his hips, riding Sam hard. He pressed his hands on Sam’s shoulders, moving up and down on the hard cock inside of him, wanting the pleasure, needing it.

“Come on, Sammy, give it to me,” Dean husked, closing his eyes and throwing back his head. He nearly screamed as Sam pushed the pleasure through him, hand rough on his cock. He spurted all over them, cock spitting out his come. Dean’s arms trembled and he fell over Sam, letting Sam arch and thrust his cock into him. “Ohhhhh...Sammy…”

Sam arched up against Dean, arms clutching his back so hard that Dean thought it would break. He came inside Dean, shuddering and shuddering under him.

“I love you,” Sam whispered, kissing Dean again and again until Dean chuckled and pushed his face away. He sucked on Dean’s earlobe. “I love you so much.”

Dean sighed, looking at Sam. “Yeah…I guess I can forgive you for being so stupid.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re my brother, Sammy…even if you are kinda twisted now, I still love you.”

Dean watched as the smile broke out on Sam’s face. “Mine.”

Dean sighed, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, yours.”

“Mine forever, Dean.”

“Yeah.”

***

**PART TWO: THE ADVENTURES OF JOHNNY WINCHESTER, THE ANTI-CHRIST**

_In which Johnny runs away from home and falls in love with a grown up Ben..._

 

Johnny sighed, staring at the beams criss-crossing the ceiling of the abandoned farmhouse. He was naked, tied down to the stone altar, rocks cutting into his back and ass. He looked over at the five people standing nearby, dressed in stupid black robes, chanting in a fake ancient language. Seriously, you’d think that humans would have a little more creativity with a religion that was born before the earth was even a figment in God’s imagination.

He rolled his eyes as the “congregation” repeated their stupid chant. Ritual sacrifice. Call up the Devil for favors. Riiiiiiiiight…because Sammy was going to actually listen to this bullshit and just come up topside to grant wishes to these morons like some Hell spawn genie. He snorted to himself, imagining Sammy wearing see-thru harem pants. Hmmm…well, Sammy was a hard body and he could probably pull it off. If anything, Sammy would just waste them and drag their souls to Hell – they could really get a taste of what eternal damnation was like.

In fact, Johnny considered burning the ropes off his ankles and wrists and rise up, letting his eyes go silver, and making them an offer they’d probably screamingly refuse. He snickered to himself, smirking. Well, at least his life was never boring.

Well, not since he ditched his two dads and went topside and on the lam for the last two years anyway. Johnny was sixteen human years old now and he was fucking hot, if he could say so himself. He was tall like his dads – nearly as tall as Sammy – and had longer hair than Sammy. But Johnny really liked the color of his eyes – a dark hypnotic green – and he really liked his cocksucking mouth. The first time he mentioned his cocksucking mouth to Dean, his dad flipped out and grounded him for like a month. Johnny didn’t know what the big deal was about anyway. Johnny started having sex last year, picking up women or men wherever the mood struck him. As the Anti-Christ, Johnny thought that taking female and male lovers covered all the bases. Plus, did he mention that he was fucking gorgeous? He liked to think that he got the best of Sammy and Dean and why shouldn’t he use it to seduce the world to its knees? He thought it was better than trying to burn it to ashes.

Dean. Fuck, his dad had the most gorgeous mouth. There were plenty of times when he’d spy on his dad giving Sammy a blow job. Once, he walked into Sammy’s office to find Dean pinning Sammy to his desk, keeping him on the edge, making Sammy’s eyes roll back. He watched as Dean licked and teased Sammy’s cock, taking him deep into his throat, sucking and making Sammy lose it. It was totally worth being banned from ever coming into Sammy’s office unannounced. Best of all, Johnny got to watch Sammy go Hell master on Bela for messing up. Johnny really hated Bela; it sucked that Sammy brought her back, though. Johnny cackled in his mind, closing his eyes and replaying the last time Johnny watched Dean working his magic on Sammy.

The stupid chanting continued, distracting him from his fantasies. For fuck’s sake, were these idiots ever going to finish their nonsensical blabbering and get to the good part? He could feel his cock hardening, pressing against his lower belly. He opened his eyes and turned his head, looking at the congregation. He heard one of the men gasp, staring at Johnny’s cock, leaking pre-come against his skin.

Come on over, buddy, let me teach you about lust. I’ll give you a little taste. Give me your pretty soul and I’ll turn your dirtiest dreams into the darkest nightmares.

Johnny smirked, staring at the beams again, wondering if he should just use his powers, pull the beam down and drop the roof on these assholes’ heads.

Nah, would be too easy. He wanted them alive and fresh when he took them.

But yeah, that was the thing. If he took them back home, he’d have Sammy and Dean on his ass. He wasn’t about to give up his freedom just so he could bring home fresh meat for the grinder. Well…he could do a quick drop-off, maybe hang out with Ruby for a second, and then come back topside. No…Dean would be able to track him faster than Sammy.

Fuck it.

“…accept this blood sacrifice on your altar…”

Johnny raised his eyebrow. That was kind of cool. He turned to look at the pretty redhead that had picked him up at the bar. Johnny knew that she was going to be fun. It’s too bad that he never got a chance to fuck her before he figured out she laced his drink with something potent and knocked him the hell out. Still…he’d have multiple opportunities later. Maybe she could be his special pet.

He watched her, licking his lips and making them all spit shiny, as she approached him with the large knife in her hand. He wondered what she’d do first – slice him open, take out his entrails, cut off his cock. The possibilities were endless and he hoped she’d make it at least a little unpredictable.

He sighed in disappointment as she raised the knife over his chest. Great. Knife through the heart. That was so boring. He really ought to show her how it was done.

“Drop the fucking knife. Now!”

Johnny blinked and turned his head, looking at the young man entering the farmhouse. He looked like he was loaded up for war. He had a strange looking contraption in his hand and he pointed it at the girl with the knife.

Ohhhh…but he was delicious; had bad boy written all over him. Johnny wanted nothing more than to strip him and fuck him against the altar.

“I’ll give you one chance to let him go and get the hell out of here,” the mystery rescuer said, staring them down.

One of the men wearing the black robe went for his shotgun, but the mystery rescuer shot him…with a tranquilizer dart? This was getting more and more awesome by the second.

Johnny grinned, lifting his head to get a better look at what was happening around him. The mystery rescuer – who was so fucking sexy – tranked all of the congregation members, the girl with the knife falling over him.

“Hey, kid, you all right?”

Johnny gave him a brilliant smile. “My hero.”

“I think you’re in shock. Let’s get you free and I’ll get you out of here.”

Johnny watched as the mystery man pushed the girl off of him. Johnny arched his back, stretching his arms, smiling up at him. He caught the man sweeping his eyes up and down his body, looking away from his cock, which was getting harder and wetter, and moving to his ankles to cut the rope off of him.

“You made it just in time,” Johnny drawled at him. Saved him from boredom.

“Yeah. Should’ve gotten here earlier but I lost her on the road. I’ve been following this cult through four states now. They’ve killed eleven people. I finally tracked them down and I was going to take them, but I saw the redhead drug you and pull you out of the bar,” the guy said, pulling the rope from Johnny’s wrists now. “Come on, let me help you up, man.”

Johnny closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply, taking the scent of him – musk, sandalwood, hint of citrus. He reeked of innocence. “Hmmmmm…you smell so good.”

The guy helped Johnny sit up and move off the altar. “You might be suffering from the after effects of whatever drug they gave you.”

“I feel like I know you,” Johnny said, looking into the pretty hazel-brown eyes. “Have we met before?”

The guy shook his head. “I don’t think so, kid.” Johnny smiled; Dean called him “kid” all the time. His rescuer looked around, finding Johnny’s clothes in a pile. He picked them up and gave them to Johnny. “Get dressed and we can go.”

“Mighty chivalrous of you,” Johnny said, dropping the clothes on the floor. He stretched, putting on a show that would rival any stripper in Vegas – damn, he loved Vegas – and stared at the mystery guy through slitted eyelids.

“You done?”

Johnny chuckled. “Just stretching out my muscles, dude.” He bent over to pick up his jeans, slipping one leg and then the other, doing a little jump to pull them up over his narrow hips. He kept them unzipped, letting them frame his still hard cock. He leaned back against the altar, looking at his mystery rescuer. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Ben. Ben Braeden.”

Johnny kept watching Ben. He was well made, Johnny liked to say. Short brown hair, oval face, sharp cheekbones, and nothing but muscle and strength. “You’re a hunter.”

Ben turned to look at him. He gave Johnny the once over again and Johnny couldn’t stop the smug grin that formed on his lips. “Yeah. You must be one, too, if you know what I do.”

Johnny snorted. “Not a good enough hunter if I’m getting drugged by Satanic cultists. Maybe I need someone to be a teacher.”

Ben gazed at him for a long moment. Johnny pushed off the altar and swaggered slowly towards Ben, watching as his eyes moved down Johnny’s face to his chest, eyes grazing the tattoo on his chest, sliding lower to look at his cock peeking out from his jeans. Johnny knew he could just give Ben a suggestive mental push and he’d be able to have him.

“What’s the matter, Ben? I make you a little nervous?”

“I think you should get dressed and we should get out of here.” Ben said, softly. He turned his back on Johnny, giving him a semblance of privacy – like he didn’t already get an eyeful, right?

Johnny sighed and walked back to his pile of clothes, pulling on the burgundy colored Henley. He tucked his cock back into his jeans and zipped up. He picked up Dean’s leather jacket – Johnny snuck off with it, along with the keys to the Impala – and slipped into his black boots, not bothering to tie them up.

“Hey, Ben,” Johnny said, smiling slightly. “Anyone ever tell you that you’re fucking hot?”

Ben stared at him, his mouth parting in an attempt to say something. Johnny blinked and he was standing in front of Ben, he never had the chance to register that Johnny moved. And Johnny took complete advantage, pressing his mouth over Ben’s lips, kissing him deeply.

He sighed in disappointment as Ben pushed him firmly away.

“Look, you’re drugged and confused,” Ben said, gently. “You don’t have to do this. Everything will be okay now.”

Johnny sighed, smiling stupidly at him. “You know, you’re kind of my hero and savior now. That means you own me. Old Chinese proverb or whatever.”

Ben shook his head, turning away from Johnny. He looked at the unconscious people on the floor, pulling out his cell phone.

“What’re you doing?”

“I’m going to make an anonymous tip to the police.”

Johnny placed his hand on Ben’s wrist, stopping him. He closed his eyes for a moment, ripping the souls out of the congregation members, shipping them straight to the Pit. He’d call the Pit boss, Asmodeus, to tell him what to do with their souls. He opened his eyes and looked at Ben, using his power of suggestion. “You don’t have to worry about them; they’re not going to hurt anyone ever again.”

Ben’s eyes glazed over for a moment and then cleared. He made a puzzled expression, but tucked his cell phone back into his pocket. “Come on, man, let’s get out of here.”

Johnny nodded. “I go where you go, dude.”

***

They ended up back at the cheap motel just a few miles from the farmhouse. Johnny parked the Impala next to Ben’s Ford Explorer. He got out of the car and walked towards Ben.

“Here, I got you a room. It’s next to mine.”

“Thanks,” Johnny said, taking the key. He watched as Ben open the back of the truck, pulling out a large canvas bag. “Hey, you want to get a beer or something?”

“Aren’t you too young to drink?”

Johnny rolled his eyes. “Dude, I’m old enough to get in a bar and get served.”

“Fake IDs?”

Johnny wondered what Ben would’ve said if he told him that he just used his demon powers to get what he wanted. Probably wouldn’t make a good impression on the guy. Instead, he just shrugged.

“I have beer in my room. Come on over later.”

Johnny grinned. “Yeah. I’m just going to shower first and I’ll be right over.”

***

He watched Ben take a long drink from the beer bottle. Nice long throat, just a blank canvas waiting for Johnny to leave his mark. He shook himself clear of the desire to take Ben. Johnny could have anyone and anything he wanted with just a push of his mind; but he kind of wanted for Ben to come to him, ask for it.

“You never told me your name,” Ben said, looking at him.

“Johnny Winchester.” The Anti-Christ, he added, in his mind.

“Winchester?” Ben said, his eyes widening. “Sam and Dean Winchester?”

“Yeah,” Johnny said, surprised. How the hell did he know his dads? “You know them?”

Ben scratched his chin, squinting. “Uhhh…Dean Winchester’s my biological father.”

“Dean Winchester’s my biological father.” Boy, wouldn’t Ben freak if he knew that Sam was his other biological father. Johnny snickered to himself. Must be something in the Winchester blood that makes them keep it in the family.

“I’m twenty-four. You’re like, what, seventeen or eighteen?”

“Sixteen.”

Ben took a deep breath. “You’re my kid brother.”

“Yeah,” Johnny said, licking his lips and smiling widely at him.

“And you, um, kissed me.”

“Yeah.” Johnny bit his lower lip. “Want to kiss you again; want to fuck you, too.”

“Dude! I’m your brother!” Ben said, crossing the room, standing as far away from Johnny as the small motel room allowed. “That’s…that’s not right.”

Johnny sprawled on the armchair, taking a drink of beer, keeping his eyes on Ben the whole time. “Where’s it say that it’s not right for us to fuck?”

Ben stared at him, his mouth dropping. “Dude, that’s…never going to happen.”

“Stranger things have happened,” Johnny said, taking a deep breath. “So, brother mine, tell me all about you. Where you’ve been, what you’ve done, how you became a hunter. Dad never told me about you…he never mentioned that he had another son.”

“I met him when I was eight. He came to my birthday party, just showed up one day out of the blue. He and Sam saved me, a bunch of us kids, from a Changeling.”

“Damn, those things are fucking nasty,” Johnny said, making a face. He had faced off a Changeling a few months ago and he obliterated it from existence. He thought it was a low class supernatural being; really nasty sucker.

Ben smiled, shaking his head. “I thought he was awesome; really wanted him to stay but…when my mom finally told me the truth, that Dean Winchester was my dad, I went looking for him, but he just disappeared off the face of the earth.”

Johnny snorted. Yeah, well, that was one way of putting it. “He’s kind of far away, you know, but I could tell him that I met you. I know that dad’ll want to see you again.”

“Yeah?” Ben said, rubbing his hand over his face. “You think…”

“Yeah,” he said, nodding. Serious now. “Dean’s a good guy; he’d probably kick himself for not fighting for the truth.”

“I’d…appreciate that, Johnny. You don’t know how much it’ll mean to me to be able to see him again,” Ben said, softly.

Johnny gave him a slow, hot grin. “Well, you could always make it up to me.”

Ben totally knew where he was going with that. He frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. Johnny swallowed, feeling his cock harden. Fuck, that was too much like Dean. “I think saving your life counts as something.”

“Yeah,” Johnny said, nodding. “It does; maybe I can make it up to you.”

“You’re my kid brother, man, you don’t owe me anything.”

“Damn, Ben, you fucking make me hard,” Johnny said, slipping his hand over his cock, stroking his length. He spread his legs, pulling the denim of his jeans tight so that Ben could see the outline of his cock.

“Jesus, you’re really twisted, Johnny. I’m your brother!”

“That’s what makes it so fucking hot.”

***

After Ben kicked Johnny out of his motel room, Johnny slunk back to his own room next door. He fell on the bed and smiled, playing with his hair, staring up at the ceiling.

He had a brother – a brother, just for him; just like Sammy had Dean. It was fucking perfect. Johnny always wanted a brother, someone that would love him; someone that would look out for him; someone that was his partner in crime.

Sammy had Dean; and now Johnny had Ben.

Well, okay, he didn’t have Ben but…fuck…so close. So fucking close to getting what he wanted.

He closed his eyes and reached through space and time into Ben’s mind. He could sense that Ben was in deep sleep, dreaming. Ben licked his lips. He’d give Ben something to dream about. Johnny had the power to manipulate dreams and ohhhhh, fuck, he had the perfect dream for Ben.

***

Johnny walked into Ben’s dreams, curious to see what crossed through his brother’s subconscious mind. He stood in a beautiful field, looking out at miles and miles of nothing but green grass and blue skies. It was quiet and peaceful. Johnny quirked his eyebrow, turning around, and saw Ben sitting under a large tree, napping. He was shirtless, the flannel tucked under his head on the tree stump, sprawled perfectly, just waiting for Johnny. For just a moment, he admired the slender young man, smooth skin marred by a few battle scars; small pink nipples, tight from the warm breeze; the wonderful long lines of his body. Benjamin Isaac Braeden was built like a hunter, no ounce of fat anywhere, just flesh and muscles, waiting for Johnny’s touch to bring the pleasure to the surface.

He licked his lips in anticipation. Well, well, well…my own sleeping beauty. Johnny had the perfect way to wake him.

In a blink, Johnny was curled up beside Ben, just looking at him. He placed his hand on Ben’s chest, felt the warmth of his skin and the beating of his heart under his hand. Ben stirred, opening his eyes, looking curiously at Johnny.

“What are you doing here? You shouldn’t be here.” Ben said, trying to get up; Johnny pressed his hand firmly, keeping Ben on his back.

Johnny smiled, reaching up to stroke Ben’s face. “I like being in your dream.”

“I know who you are.”

“Of course you do. I’m your brother.”

Ben frowned. “I know what you are.”

Johnny sighed, nodding. “We can’t escape our destiny. I was created to be the ruler of the world – seduce it away from God. A thousand years under my rule, the dynasty I’m going to create. In all honesty, I don’t have to do a lot of work. You humans do enough without my influence or encouragement.”

“We won’t let you have it – not without a fight. I love this world and I won’t let you take it from us,” Ben said, reaching up to grab Johnny’s wrist. His hold was firm, but not hard. “You shouldn’t be here. It’s not your time yet.”

“I know,” Johnny whispered, leaning over Ben and kissing him gently.

It was just a press of warm lips. Johnny sank against him, rubbing his lips over Ben’s, taking his time. He thought of just stripping Ben the rest of the way and holding him down on the cool grass, and fucking him – but he realized that he wanted Ben to desire him, want him, choose him of his own free will. He wanted Ben to come to him and be with him, knowing who and what Johnny was and what he would become in the future.

“We can be immortal together; I can give you everything you want.” Johnny said, tucking his hand behind Ben’s head, fingers pressing gently through his hair.

“Submit yourselves, then, to God. Resist the devil, and he will flee from you.”

Johnny giggled. “Did you just quote the Bible to me?” Ben blushed hotly, looking away. “Do not love the world or the things in the world. If anyone loves the world, the love of the Father is not in him. For all that is in the world--the lust of the flesh, the lust of the eyes, and the pride of life--is not of the Father but is of the world. And the world is passing away, and the lust of it; but he who does my will abides forever."

“That’s not how it goes!”

“You are incredibly innocent,” Johnny murmured, kissing him again. “That’s so fucking hot. Are you a virgin? Have you ever slept with a man?”

“You’re just a boy—“

“I am timeless; and you can be mine.” Johnny whispered against Ben’s lips.

Ben shuddered and Johnny pressed against him closer. He melted against Ben, little kitten licks across his bottom lip. Ben gasped, his lips parting slightly, but Johnny didn’t take advantage. Instead, he kept pressing his lips softly here and there, licking the corner of Ben’s mouth, nipping on bottom lip. He grinned to himself, feeling Ben’s lip tremble.

It would take so little to tempt him.

“Give in to me; it’s just a dream, it doesn’t count.”

Ben let out a helpless whimper as Johnny teased him with the tip of his tongue. He could feel Ben’s lips parting even more, the warmth of his breath, the barest touch of Ben’s tongue coming out to play. Johnny wet his lips and kissed him again, pressing harder, wanting to delve inside Ben’s mouth to fully taste him. But he held back.

Johnny luxuriated in the feel and smell of Ben. He collected certain smells, gave them names and memories. Ben carried the same scent as Dean; he felt like home, like they belonged. He wanted to bury himself inside Ben, carry that scent with him.

“Johnny, we can’t—“ Ben protested softly, trying to move away.

He growled softly, pressing his mouth a little harder against Ben, letting his tongue linger between Ben’s lips.

“Johnny…”

“Don’t fight me, Ben.”

“No, Johnny…please…”

Johnny pulled back, opening his eyes to look at Ben. He peered at him closely, cocking his head to gaze at his brother. Ben was panting, his eyes were wide and a little wild, the pupils dilated and black with forbidden lust. He could easily influence Ben to let go of his morals, his fears; he could have what he wanted. But it was that soft “please” that undid him.

He slowly sat up, keeping his eyes on Ben. He licked his lips slowly, letting his tongue drag along his own lip, tasting Ben there.

“May I stay with you? Just for a little while?” Johnny said, smiling at Ben.

Ben grinned and nodded shyly. “All right…but no funny stuff.”

Johnny shook his head, moving close to Ben. He was happy when Ben’s arm came up, curling around his back. “I just want to stay with you for a little while.”

***

Johnny stretched on the mattress and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes slowly and stared at the ceiling. He sighed, feeling really…he wasn’t sure what he felt. Sexually frustrated? Yeah. Happy? Well…yeah. Content? See, that one was new. He felt a lot of things – just because he was the Anti-Christ didn’t mean he was devoid of any feeling – but that feeling of contentment…just from staying with Ben in his dream…Johnny wasn’t sure what to make of that.

This was a weird feeling, Johnny thought. He made a face. What the fuck was it?

He stretched and then ran his hand down his chest to his cock, giving it a squeeze. He grinned, imagining what it would feel like for Ben to touch him, stroke him off. Johnny gave himself a final stroke, enjoying the sharp edge of pleasure, and got off the bed. He’d shower, get dressed, and knock on Ben’s door to see if he wanted to grab some breakfast.

***

“Ben?” Johnny called, knocking on the motel door. “Hey, Ben, you up?”

“He’s gone.”

Johnny turned to see the older woman pushing her housekeeping cart past him.

“Are you sure?”

“He left early morning, turned in his key.”

Johnny bit his lip and made a face. “Thanks.”

He went back into his room and closed the door, putting the chain on and locking it. He pulled the blinds closed and stood in the middle of the room, staring at the ugly red shag carpet. Well, there was only one thing to do.

***

“Yes, fuck! Sammy! Fuck! Fuck!” Dean screamed, head thrown back on the bed, hands grabbing for Sammy’s shoulders trying to push him off or drag him closer, legs wrapped tightly around Sammy’s hips. “Fuck! Yes! Fuck! Ohhhhh fuck!”

Sammy gave a hard and deep thrust, grinding against Dean, watching him closely. “Can you take more? Huh?”

“Sammy! Oh fuck Sammy!”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Sammy said, chuckling throatily.

Johnny smirked, biting his lower lip and sitting down in the nearby armchair. His parents were so preoccupied that they didn’t even notice him moving across the room. He sank into the comfortable chair, eyes widening as he watched Dean unravel under Sammy.

From years of watching them, Johnny knew that Sammy was using his powers to keep Dean’s orgasm right at the peak. Despite Dean trying to push Sammy off, Johnny knew that Dean loved it. And Johnny loved watching them. He loved how Sammy was so in control, never looking anywhere than at Dean, drinking in every sound Dean made and every expression that crossed his face. And Dean – there was nothing as beautiful as watching Dean come apart for Sammy, giving him everything.

Johnny wanted someone like that for himself...and he realized that he knew what the funny feeling was...he was in love, like the way his dads were in love. He was in love with Ben.

“Damn it, Sam…I can’t…you have to come now…” Dean groaned loudly, arching his back as another wave of pleasure made him tremble uncontrollably. “Sammy!”

“Yeah,” Sammy moaned, the muscles in his arms and back standing out as he shuddered, gasping loudly. He kissed Dean, tongues sliding against each other, and Sammy fell over Dean, both panting loudly. “Fuck, it’s always like the first time—“

Dean snorted, his arms moving over Sammy’s slick back. “Bastard.”

Sammy chuckled and licked Dean’s neck. “I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Dean husked, running his hands over Sammy’s head.

Johnny sighed.

Sammy and Dean turned to stare at him.

“Johnny!”

“FUCK!”

Johnny smirked, biting his lower lip. “Yeah. That was real good.”

“Johnny,” Sammy said, sharply. “Hallway!”

Johnny stood up and looked at them again, then left their bedroom. He stood in the hallway and leaned against the stone wall, feeling happy to be home…but…

“Hey.”

“Aunt Ruby,” he said, grinning. He gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. “You look great!”

“Little Devil. Finally decided to come home, huh?” She said, smirking.

Johnny rolled his eyes. “Had to talk to the dads about something.”

The door opened and Sammy glared at them. Johnny was disappointed to see that he was dressed. “Get in here, right now.”

“Later, Aunt Ruby.”

Ruby snickered, peering at Sammy. “Good luck, kid.”

Johnny walked into the bedroom and was immediately hugged by Dean. He closed his eyes, sinking into the feel of his dad, breathing in the scent of him – sweaty and musky with sex.

“Where the hell have you been!” Dean shouted, looking at him. “You are so fucking grounded that—“

Sammy hugged him next and Johnny brushed his nose against Sammy’s neck, inhaling his scent – not just the sweat of the sex, but the dark power just under the skin. It lured Johnny like nothing else could; drew him closer to Sammy, bound by blood and family and destiny.

“—you won’t see the light of day for a hundred years!”

Johnny smiled, looking at Sammy and then at Dean. “Hi.”

“Hi? That’s all you have to say is hi! You—“ Dean yelled, taking a deep breath.

Sammy pressed his fingers against Dean’s lips. “Wait. I want to hear what Johnny has to say. But first…”

He jerked Johnny’s Henley down to look at the tattoo on his chest. “Invisibility tattoo. That’s why we haven’t been able to track you.”

Dean looked at the tattoo and frowned. “You little—“

“Dean! Focus,” Sammy said, shaking his head. “Johnny, what have you been doing for the past two years, son?”

Johnny took a deep breath. “I’m in love.”

Sammy and Dean stared at him, both of their mouths parted, eyes wide open. Johnny couldn’t help the giggle that crawled out of his throat.

***

“You’re in love?” Dean said, blinking rapidly. “Johnny, you’re so young to be—“

“Not just young, but you are the Anti-Christ. Whoever you take as your lover and consort will be in a position of great power and influence,” Sammy said, his eyebrows drawing together. “I think it’s important that we find out that this person you love isn’t just using you to gain power for herself.”

“Or himself,” Dean corrected, punching Sammy’s shoulder. “Dude, it’s like 2000-something…man, I don’t even know what year we’re in anymore—but don’t be a gender hypocrite to our son.”

Johnny grinned at them. “You actually know him. His name is Ben Braeden.”

“Ben…BRAEDEN!” Sammy roared, turning to glare at Dean.

“Dude, don’t be mad at me, I didn’t know!” Dean protested, raising his hands and making a face. “It’s not like I cheated on you!”

“Ben said that he was Dean’s biological son,” Johnny said, watching his dads carefully.

Dean sputtered, “wha—what? What? Wait, hold up here. Ben’s not my son. Lisa told me that he wasn’t mine. She said that his dad was some biker dude she picked up in a bar.”

“She lied to you,” Johnny said, sighing deeply. “And I’m in love with him.”

“But he’s just a kid! The last time I saw him, he was eight years old. I mean—“ Dean stopped, squinting up at the ceiling, his lips moving as he counted out the years. “How old is he gonna be now?”

“Twenty-four.”

“TWENTY-FOUR!” Dean opened his mouth and just froze. He mouthed “twenty-four” to himself and closed his eyes, shaking his head in disbelief. “Shit. I lost...fifteen years with him.”

“He’s…your brother,” Sammy said softly to himself. There was a small smile playing on his lips as he glanced sideways at Dean.

Runs in the family, huh, dad? Johnny thought, biting his lip.

“Wait a sec. Can we go back to Ben being MY SON?” Dean said, shaking his head. He gasped and then stared at Johnny. “You’re in love with him? He’s your brother, kiddo.”

Johnny raised his eyebrow. “And you and Sammy are…”

“It’s not the same,” Dean groused, frowning. He sighed, turning away and walking to the bed. Johnny watched as Dean sat down hard on it, staring at the floor. “Damn it…why did she lie to me? She knew that I…” Dean narrowed his eyes, glaring at Johnny. “He’s too old for you. You’re sixteen! That’s…that’s not…what did you do, Johnny?”

“Nothing!” Johnny said, defensively. He crossed his arms in front of him. “He rescued me from a stupid Satanic cult and—“

“Excuse me?” Dean said, standing up. “Satanic cult? What the hell has been going on up there?”

“—I totally thought he was hot; I didn’t know he was my brother when I was flirting with him—“

“Flirting!” Dean yelled, putting his hands on his hips. “Did he know that you’re just a kid! That’s so not right, dude.”

“Dad, nothing happened,” Johnny told him, sighing. “Not that I didn’t try or nothing.”

“Johnny!” Dean threw his hands up in the air and shook his head, pacing the floor. Johnny watched as Dean sat down on the bed again, covering his face with his hands, groaning loudly.

Sammy motioned for Johnny to get out with his head. “We’ll talk more later. Stay down here. This isn’t over yet. We still have a lot to talk about before you go back topside.” Sammy grinned, cocking his head. “What? Don’t you think I know what you want to do? You want to head back up there to get Ben.”

Johnny gave him a helpless shrug, smiling widely. He knew that if anyone understood, Sammy would. “He’s fucking gorgeous; he looks just like Dean and dresses all in black like he was an assassin or something. He used a tranquilizer gun on the humans. It was totally awesome, dad.”

“Well, let’s hope that Ben didn’t inherit Dean’s temperament.”

Dean groaned again, muttering under his breath, cursing.

“Don’t run off, son. Not until Dean and I get a chance to talk things through with you first.”

“Okay,” Johnny said and then looked at Dean. “Tell him that Ben wants to meet him.”

“I will,” Sammy said, opening the door and sending Johnny out of the room.

“Don’t be mad at Dean,” Johnny said, serious now. “Dad didn’t do anything wrong. And you know he’s going to feel really guilty and bad about leaving Ben alone up there.”

Sammy nodded, reaching out to squeeze Johnny’s shoulder. “I’m not mad; but your dad and I have to talk first.”

“Okay.”

Johnny stood outside as the door closed slowly, watching as Sammy walked towards Dean. He saw the expression of sadness on Dean’s face; a hopeful glitter in his eyes. He really hoped that his dads wouldn’t fight about it.

*****

Johnny strolled through the hallways, nodding to demons that sank to one knee as he passed. He was used to all the hub-bub that came with being Sammy’s heir and the Anti-Christ. They all knew that he would deliver the human world at their feet for a thousand years so Johnny thought that they were all kissing up to him so that he’d give them good topside assignments when the time came.

He wondered about his future with Ben as his lover and consort. He liked the way that sounded. Dean was called the Unholy Consort by all the demons and angels. One time, a demon mockingly called Dean the Consort Bride and Johnny watched Dean pulverize the demon till the demon’s black form couldn’t even merge back into a solid being. It was pretty fucking awesome to see his dad in action. He knew that Dean was a feared hunter when they were topside. Johnny thought that deserved a lot of respect because Dean didn’t have powers like the way that Johnny and Sammy did.

Johnny headed right for the Pit. As places in Hell went, it was a pretty horrific place, but Johnny understood it for what it was. It was punishment. Not like a bunch of innocent souls came to Hell, right? Well, there were always a couple of exceptions – guys like Dean or his Grandpa who traded their souls to save someone they loved, but Johnny didn’t think that counted. He would’ve put them somewhere else than in the Pit. He thought that putting them in solitary was a more fitting “punishment” than trying to rip their souls apart. But Johnny knew that it was all a stupid ploy by Azazel and Lilith to raise Lucifer. He snorted to himself. Like they should’ve known that Lucifer had the master plan. Stupid demons.

“Yo! Modie, you busy?” Johnny called, walking into the demon’s private office.

Asmodeus was the ugliest son-of-a-bitch in Hell, which was perfect because he was the Pit Boss. Every damned soul that came to Hell had to go through Asmodeus first…and let’s just say that Asmodeus wasn’t the most compassionate demon in Hell. Needless to say, Asmodeus and Dean still never really got along after what Asmodeus put Dean through. Johnny didn’t think that Asmodeus even knew the word “mercy” because in Hell lexicon, some human words like that didn’t exist. It was gibberish to the demons. Asmodeus was as ruthless as they came; when he was really little, he was kind of scared of Asmodeus.

Aunt Ruby used to bring him to the office on his play dates – she made Johnny promise not to tell Dean and Sammy that this is where she brought him – and Johnny learned about topside and damned souls and the eternal administration of the Pit. Asmodeus was often a grumpy kind of demon, but Johnny figured that with a job like his, the Pit Boss had every reason to be grumpy.

But Johnny really liked him. He considered Asmodeus a friend and mentor and often spent many long hours sitting in his glass enclosed office, watching the master at work.

“Hey, Modie. How are you?”

The demon growled at the nickname, but greeted Johnny with a strong hug, pounding his back with a large and clawed hand. “Little Winchester. I suppose I have you to thank for the five soul delivery.”

Johnny grinned, nodding. “Yeah. They’re a bunch of idiotic Satanic cultists; tried to spill my blood to call up Sammy to do their bidding.”

Asmodeus laughed, rumbling deep and loud. “Stupid mortals; to call up the Unholy Lord with a little mortal blood and meaningless chanting.”

“I know, right?” Johnny said, rolling his eyes. “So…whatcha doing to them?”

“Pathetic…I’m already bored by them. These modern souls are nothing to me, weak and dim-witted. They do not recognize my talents in the Pit, the cruel tortures that I devise especially for them,” Asmodeus said, waving his clawed hand at the mass of demons and souls below his rock face office. The opaque glass cleared so that Johnny could look down into the Pit, his eyes moving deftly over the Pit demons and the damned ones, coming to the five that he had taken. “Only a handful have ever met the challenge…your Grandfather, Elder Winchester, earned my respect in the Pit. As did your father, the Unholy Consort; until Aleister took him from my Pits and into his games.”

Johnny growled, narrowing his eyes. Aleister: Bastard torture master. Johnny hated him with every cell in his body; he hurt on Dean’s behalf. In some parts of Hell, Dean’s pain under Aleister’s tutelage still echoed in its stones and Johnny remembered the first time he touched it, numbed to his core at the depth of Aleister’s corruption…and Dean’s own depravity.

“No matter now; what is done cannot be undone,” Asmodeus stated, his voice deep and throaty. “And Aleister and his kin are no more.”

That’s right; they were no more, thanks to Sammy.

Johnny turned his eyes to look into the Pit again. The five souls that he collected were cowering under the whip of the demon, screaming and trying to run away. Johnny leaned against the glass and shook his head.

“I’m not impressed by the lot either,” Johnny said, shrugging. “Sorry to waste your time with them.”

“It is my duty to preserve the Pit,” Asmodeus intoned, bowing his head to Johnny. “I serve the Unholy Lord in all ways.”

Johnny snickered. “Yeah, I’m sure Sammy appreciates that.”

Asmodeus frowned at him, his black eyes boring into Johnny. “You are not beyond my discipline, Little Prince.”

“Don’t be mean to me, Modie,” Johnny said, smiling at him.

Asmodeus gave a small sigh and his demonic face contorted to what appeared to be a smile. “And where have you been spending your days, Little Winchester? Your fathers have been searching for you.”

Johnny shrugged, moving off the glass window and taking a seat across from Asmodeus’s desk. “I’ve been hunting…and learning about humans.” He cleared his throat, rubbing his palms on his pants. “I fell in love with one.”

“Love?”

“It’s when you feel deep affection for another,” Johnny explained, looking at Asmodeus. He wondered if Asmodeus would even understand. “Like the way that you feel for…for when you create the most awesome torture for a damned one and you both understand that it’s brilliant.”

“Hmmmm.”

“Well, I fell in love and his name is Ben.”

“Do you intend to take this human as your lover and consort?”

Johnny shrugged. “I’m not sure if I can just take him, you know?”

“Why not? You are the Anti-Christ. All will fall at your feet or suffer.”

“I know,” Johnny said, then leaned back in the chair, looking at the stone ceiling. “But I don’t want to take it; not when it can be freely given to me. You know, like the way that Sammy and Dean are together.”

“Ah,” Asmodeus said, nodding slowly. “You search for one who will be your strength and equal in all things.”

“Yeah,” Johnny said, smiling. “I want Ben to be all that…and more.”

Asmodeus took a deep, rumbling breath. “I feel that you have spent too much time topside; you are feeling…weakness for the mortals.”

“Yeah, I think you’re right,” Johnny said, rolling his eyes. “I think Sammy is going to freak out.”

“Yes, the Unholy Lord does cling to his human ways in some respects,” Asmodeus said, thoughtfully stroking his jagged chin. “And the Unholy Consort uses his influence to keep the Unholy Lord…human.”

Johnny nodded. “Everyone thinks that Dean is weak because he’s Sammy’s consort, but no one knows just how powerful he is. He can ask Sammy to not do something and Sammy will consider it above anyone else. They need to show Dean a little more respect.”

Like the way that they better show Ben respect when he becomes my lover and consort, too, Johnny thought. He smiled to himself, thinking of what it would be like to finally have Ben, press him to the bed, hold him down, and drown him in pleasure.

“Hmmmm.”

Johnny raised his eyebrow and nodded. “Hmmmm.”

***

Johnny could always sense when either one of his dads wanted his presence. He could feel Sammy’s call reverberating throughout Hell. He wandered back towards their private chambers and knocked on the door. He took a deep breath and looked at Dean and then Sammy when the door opened.

“Hey,” he called, softly.

“Come on in, son,” Sammy said, waving him into the room.

Johnny saw that Dean was leaning against the wall, but he smiled when Johnny came into their room.

“So…things okay between you two?”

“Yeah,” Dean said, wrapping his arm around Johnny’s shoulders. “It’s all good, kiddo. Sam and I decided that we should all go topside and uh, visit Ben.”

“Yeah?” Johnny said, smiling widely up at Dean.

“Yes. Dean and I believe that a…family reunion is in order. And we want to meet your future lover and consort. We know you wouldn’t have chosen just anyone to be your partner for a thousand years on earth,” Sammy said, nodding slowly. Johnny was surprised but pleased that his dads were on board with this. He would’ve hated to fight them – either of them – over Ben. “But first, you have to explain why you took off for two years.”

“I just wanted to get out on my own for a little while, without you or your demons tracking me all over the place,” Johnny said, taking a deep breath.

“You couldn’t have told us so that we wouldn’t have been out of our minds worrying about you?”

Johnny flinched, feeling like he was five years old again, getting called on the carpet by Sammy. “I felt that I needed to expand my education without anyone’s influence.”

He watched as Sammy and Dean exchanged glances.

“Is my car still running?”

“Yeah, she’s a real beaute,” Johnny said, grinning. He leaned into Dean, pressing his face against Dean’s neck and inhaling deeply, enjoying a moment of warm familiarity. “Runs like a dream. I’ve had her tuned up and everything.”

“Good,” Dean said, hugging Johnny and then letting him go. “You have to know that we were pissed off and worried; but we would’ve felt it if something bad happened to you, so…”

Johnny nodded. “Yeah. Sorry for just ditching you guys.”

“Asmodeus told us that you ripped out five souls and damned them before their final judgment,” Sammy said, looking at him.

“That’s crossing the line, Johnny,” Dean told him, softly.

“Are you going to give me a time out or something?” Johnny said, snorting softly.

Dean whapped him on the back of the head. “Don’t disrespect us.”

Johnny winced and then sighed. “I’m sorry.”

Sammy nodded, accepting his apology. He crossed the room and sat in the armchair, looking at Johnny. “You have grown up while you were on your own, Johnny. And I know that you’re itching at the bit to break out on your own and be independent. But you are still the Anti-Christ and that comes with a great deal of responsibility. We're all bound by the laws and you can’t damn souls before their time.”

“They deserved it.”

“I understand; and they would’ve been brought here in due time,” Sammy said, softly. “And now we have a dilemma because of your rash actions.”

“What kind of dilemma?”

“Castiel has asked to return them topside.”

“Return them?” Johnny said, frowning deeply. “They’re mine, Sammy. I took them because they’re mine.”

“Before their time,” Dean said, shaking his head. “You gotta follow the laws just like everyone else in this twisted game.”

“So I have to just return their souls? They’ve already started their punishments in the Pit and—“

“Castiel and Anna will wipe their memories of Hell.”

“They’ll return topside and take more lives,” Johnny said, shaking his head. He looked to Dean. “You have to know that what I did was the right thing. I saved more humans by taking their souls and damning them.”

Dean looked at Sammy and then grimaced as he faced Johnny. “Yeah, I think you did the right thing, too. Those assholes deserved what they got. But—“

“No.” Johnny said, lowering his chin and staring at them.

Sammy raised his eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

“I will not return them.”

“Johnny—“

“I will not return them. None of them. They belong in Hell; they belong to me. I sent them here to be punished for their actions. No one – no God or Heaven – can overrule me.”

Sammy sighed and looked at the floor. “You are not the Anti-Christ yet, son. So yes, you are being overruled, by me.”

Johnny knew it was pointless to argue with Sammy once he had made a decision. He closed his eyes, feeling a burning rage inside of him, eating away at his core. He shoved his hands into the leather jacket and clenched his jaw. “Fine,” he growled out.

“Do it. Release their souls now,” Sammy ordered, keeping his voice even and low.

Johnny made a face and grumbled. He reached through Hell and found the five souls and…released them. “It’s done.”

“Good,” Dean said, clapping his hands and then running a warm palm over Johnny’s head. “You did the right thing.”

“Come on…I just released five fuckers back to the human world so that they could kill again.”

“It’s the balance, Johnny,” Sammy said, standing up. He walked to the closet and pulled out two jackets, handing one to Dean. “Let’s go. I know where Ben is laying low. I’m really interested in meeting him again. He was an amazing kid when he was just eight years old – with a hunter’s soul inside of him. I'd like to know what he's become since.”

**PART THREE: RUNNING BEN BRAEDEN**

_In which there is a family reunion...and a marriage made in Hell..._

 

The small cabin was something that Ben bought when he first started hunting. Over the years, Ben used it as his safehouse to stay off the radar. He spent several long months fixing up the place, using hoodoo brick powder mixed with cement on the floors. The windows were tempered glass. He cut a groove into the sill for unbroken salt lines; the same for the front door. He dropped a large blessed cross into the water well so that it would always be holy water. He fortified the wooden walls with protective carvings.

It was his panic room, a place that he could run to when he was hurt and needed time to heal. It was his home. He didn’t have a lot of personal effects: a picture of his mom when she was healthy, his high school diploma, and an old picture of Dean Winchester from his birthday party tucked safely inside the small Latin Bible that a guy named Singer gave him at the Roadhouse before it burned down.

The cabin had a small bedroom with a large bed, the closet held his clothes, anonymous and mostly in black – it hid blood and he could wear black anywhere without being noticed. The house had Devil’s Traps painted on the floor and ceiling. But the real beauty of his cabin was the storm cellar under the main room. It was his weapons depot.

Over the years, Ben had bought or stolen whatever weapons he could get his hands on. He had enough ammo saved up to hold off any enemy for about six months. His small caliber handguns, bow and arrows, blessed knives, tranquilizer gun, rifles, machete, sawed off shotguns, swords, tear gas canisters, gas masks, taser, and fishing rod were neatly arranged on one wall. The other side was his work table where he could press his own salt pellets or melt silver into bullets. Under his work table were sixteen bags of rock salt.

The battery operated radio picked up a few local channels so he was listening to the weather channel. They were expecting another five inches of snow in the area by nightfall. Good thing I stocked the ice box with some fish and the venison I got from the store on the way to the cabin, Ben thought. He sat at his work table, hands in thick gloves, working the small Bunsen burner attached to the small gas tank on the floor. He wore goggles and watched carefully as he poured melted silver into the bullet casing mould. He had heard of a possible werewolf in San Francisco and planned to be on the road in a few days to follow up on the lead.

There was a loud knock on his front door. Ben nearly dropped the tongs, lifting his head to look up through the floor opening. His cabin sat on a private piece of land; his nearest neighbor was at least ten miles away and the Sanborns normally didn’t pay him a visit out of the blue.

Frowning, Ben turned the nozzle of the burner off and twisted closed the knob to the gas tank. He finished pouring the last of his silver into the mould and set his tools on top of the wooden table. He tossed off the gloves and pulled off his goggles, keeping an eye up to the main room. He took a knife off the wall and tucked it into his boot. He pulled off his favorite Smith & Wesson and checked that it was fully loaded. He tucked it into the waistband of his jeans. But it was his sawed off double-barrel shotgun that he would use first in close quarters combat. He grabbed a handful of the large pellets and shoved them into his pockets. Quietly, he made his way up the steps to the main room of the cabin. He closed the floor door and then moved the carpet over it to hide it.

The knock came again. Ben gave the shot gun a loud action pump and made his way around the room, keeping his footfalls light.

“Who is it?” He called, brusquely.

“Ben Braeden?” A man called from the other side of the door.

“Who wants to know?”

“It’s Dean Winchester!”

What the fuck? Ben made a face and held up the shotgun. “The door’s open. Come in slow. I want to see hands first.”

Ben could feel his heart racing. The doorknob turned and the door opened slowly and a set of hands came into view.

“I’m not armed, kid,” Dean called, looking around the room as the door opened more.

Ben almost dropped the shotgun when he saw Dean…who still looked exactly the same as he did fifteen years ago. He was expecting a guy in late forties, not this guy. It had to be a trick, a skinwalker or something. He took a deep breath and held the shotgun higher, keeping his eyes on Dean. “You’re not Dean Winchester. He’d be an old man by now.”

“Dude, I don’t want to talk about how old I really am, trust me,” Dean said, his words light but the tone…something was off about him.

Ben always trusted his instincts. The truth would come out if Dean tried to cross the salt line. And if he should be able to walk into the cabin, there were two Devil’s Traps, one on the floor and one on the ceiling.

“All right, why don’t you come in?”

Dean gave Ben a long look and then smiled, his eyes crinkling at the edges. He glanced down and tapped his booted toe right at the edge of the salt line. “That’s good, Ben. That’s good thinking. How deep does that salt line go?”

“Deep enough to be effective,” Ben said, narrowing his eyes. He watched as Dean’s eyes moved around the room, searching out all of the protective carvings on the wood, the booby traps, the Devil’s Traps.

He watched, stunned, as Dean stepped over the salt line and took three steps into the cabin. The trap would’ve caught him at the first step in. Ben frowned, keeping his eyes on Dean, finger ready on the trigger to blow the fucker into pieces.

“Who…or what the fuck are you?”

“I’m really Dean Winchester…and son, we really need to talk.”

***

Ben threw holy water on Dean’s face. Nothing. Dean wiped his face patiently and arched his eyebrow.

“You done now?”

“Prove that you’re Dean Winchester.”

Dean took a deep breath. “I can explain, Ben. The last time you saw me was at your birthday party.”

“Fifteen years ago.”

“I haven’t aged because, well, it’s a long story.”

“I got time.” Ben said, cautiously.

Dean sighed and sat down on the old couch. “Sammy is the King of Hell and I’m his Unholy Consort.”

Ben blinked and then stared at Dean. “Ohhhh…kay.” Jesus, he was delusional.

“Damn, this is going to be a long story,” Dean said and then looked at Ben. “I’ve been living with Sammy in Hell…for like 1,700 years or so. Give or take.”

“As in…living with Sam?” Ben said, narrowing his eyes. “He’s your brother, right?” Ben scratched his chin, trying to make heads or tails out of the fact that incest didn’t seem to faze Dean – that probably explained a lot about Johnny, too. “Is your soul damned?”

“Not quite. You know when you met me…I had sold my soul so that I could bring Sammy back to life. I only had a few months left on my contract when I showed up at your party. Well, I died and went to Hell, spent forty years there, and the Angels dragged me out so that they could use me to stop Lucifer. But Sammy, uh, kind of took over and we’ve been living down there ever since.”

Ben rubbed his hands on his pants and then stood up. He was going to start hyperventilating any second now. “You voluntarily went to Hell to live with your brother as his…consort.”

“Yeah. Unholy Consort. You know, that’s my proper title and all. Johnny’s our son. I heard you already met him.”

“My half brother.” Like Ben could ever forget Johnny tried to seduce him.

Dean grinned and shrugged. “Things work out in the weirdest ways, man.”

Ben took a deep breath and rubbed his face with his hand. “I’m just trying to wrap my head around this.” He glanced at Dean. “I’m not sure if I can.”

“Yeah, I know,” Dean said and then chuckled. “It took me like a hundred years to wrap it around my head.”

Ben was starting to get a headache and he wasn’t going to even try to do the math. “How did you find me?”

“Well, uhhh…Sammy tracked you down. He’s got a lot of powers, you know, being King of Hell and all. Did I mention that your kid brother’s the Anti-Christ?”

There was nothing that Ben could say to that.

“And he’s in love with you so take it easy on him.”

That did it. “I think you should go, Dean.”

“Come on, Ben, it’s not…it’s not that crazy.”

Ben just gave him a long look, staring Dean down.

“Okay, it is fucking nuts but—“

Someone banged on the door. “Dude, it’s cold out here! When can we come in?”

Ben’s hands itched to pick up the shotgun. There was no way that he was “entertaining” the Unholy Consort, the King of Hell, and the Anti-Christ in his home.

“I promise, there’s nothing to be afraid of,” Dean said, softly.

“Right,” Ben murmured and then walked to the door. He took a moment, drawing in a deep breath, and opened the door. Sam looked just the same. And Johnny was giving him a huge smile. “Um. Hi.”

“Hello Ben. It’s been a long time,” Sam said, his smile so disarming that Ben nearly fell for it.

Johnny crossed the salt lines and made it through the Devil’s Trap – didn’t even check, Ben noticed – and launched himself at Ben, strong arms wrapping around him, burying his face against Ben’s neck.

“Ben, it’s good to see you,” Johnny mumbled against his skin. Ben got a little weirded out – he swore that Johnny licked him.

He pulled away and cleared his throat. “Hey, uh, Johnny.” He flicked his eyes to look at Sam again. King of Hell. “Sam.”

“Call him Uncle Sammy,” Johnny said, snickering.

“I would prefer it if you’d just call me Sam,” the King of Hell said.

Who was Ben to refuse that request? “Sure, Sam, um…can you even come—“

Sam stepped over the salt line and passed the Devil’s Trap.

“—in? Okay, well, that answers that question.” Ben murmured to himself, closing the door behind them. So all right then, no place on earth safe from them. Great to know.

“Cool place, man,” Johnny said, making his way through the cabin, looking around. He grinned at Ben, peeking into the bedroom.

“I suppose Dean filled you in,” Sam said, turning to look at him.

Ben couldn’t stop staring at him. Sam Winchester looked…normal. No horns, no rotted flesh, no tail – well, maybe it was hidden away. He stopped trying to imagine Sam as the Devil and let out a nervous cough, nodding.

“When we found out that you were family, we had to come up and visit,” Sam said, softly. Ben couldn’t get over how reasonable he sounded. “Dean especially couldn’t wait to meet you again.”

Ben looked across the room to see Dean grabbing the back of Johnny’s jacket, pulling him out of the bedroom. He looked at Sam again, blinking rapidly. His headache was starting to turn into a full blown migraine. He grabbed for the wall, feeling the sharp pain behind his eyes.

“Ben!”

The last thing he heard and saw before he blacked out was Sam reaching out to catch him, Johnny calling his name and running towards him, and Dean hovering with a worried frown on his face.

***

“…stop molesting him.”

“I’m not!”

“So what you were doing was just ironing out the front of his jeans with the palm of your hands?”

“I was just trying to make him more comfortable.”

“Out of the room, Johnny. I got this. Go hang out with Sammy.”

“Fine!”

Ben opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom. He was on the bed and from the snippet of the conversation that he overheard, he was grateful that he wasn’t naked but he felt like he was roofied. “What happened?”

“Passed out,” Dean said, sitting on the bed next to him. “Probably came as a shock that, you know, you were in the presence of the King of Hell and the Anti-Christ. I’ve been out of the game for so long; I forgot how people would react to Sammy and Johnny.”

Ben sat up and stared at Dean. “This is for real? You’re basically married to your brother, who is the King of Hell, and Johnny is your son—“

“Actually, Johnny is our son,” Dean said, softly. He let out a chuckle. “Sammy knocked me up and I—“

“Okay, that’s enough, I don’t need to know the details,” Ben said, cutting Dean off quickly. He rolled his eyes and sank back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. “Man…this is so fucked up, Dean. I’ve spent the past five years hunting demons and other supernatural things. How am I supposed to reconcile who I am with what you are?”

“I’m not a demon, Ben,” Dean said, frowning slightly. “Neither are Sammy and Johnny. We’re not soulless. It’s like we’ve taken on these permanent jobs and had to relocate to a really far away place. Besides, I feel like if anyone is gonna be King of Hell, I’d rather it be Sammy than someone else who’d rip this world apart. Sammy’s from this world and he remembers what it’s like to be human, so he’s gonna be a good ruler. And Johnny’s a good kid; when he takes over as Anti-Christ, I think he’s gonna be able to keep a balance between good and evil.”

Ben just stared at Dean, dumbfounded. The headache was coming back.

“Say something,” Dean urged, trying to smile encouragingly.

“I am so fucked, aren’t I?”

“Yeah, well, welcome to the family.”

***

The thing that really freaked him out the most was that he hadn’t aged in five years. At first, he didn’t really notice it. He didn’t think it was a big deal, but then recognized the fact that anything remotely off with him was a big fucking deal. In a moment of drunken rage, he bought a disposable cell phone and called Johnny.

“What the fuck did you do to me?”

“Hello, Ben. It’s nice to hear your voice. Why don’t you tell me where you are and I’ll come and meet up with you.”

Ben seethed, hissing and spitting. “What did you do, Johnny!”

Johnny sighed. “I miss you so much. Think about all the good times we could be having right now.”

“Don’t be creepy. You’re not suave enough to do blasé off the cuff remarks without coming off creepy and a bit sleazy,” Ben told him, smirking. “Now, what the hell is wrong with me?”

“There’s nothing wrong with you,” Johnny said, softly. “In fact, you’re absolutely perfect. I’ve caught you at your prime, Ben, immortalized you when you’re at your strongest.”

“Fuck you!” Ben screamed into the cell phone and then dropped it on the ground, stomping it into tiny pieces.

That was two years after he started running.

Ben sat at his usual spot – a table in the dark corner – in the dirty and rough bar thirty miles outside of Tlacolula de Matamoros in the Mexican state of Oaxaca. He threw back tequila shots slowly, nevermind the salt and lime, the bottle half way gone now. It tasted raw and slammed into his system, shooting through his veins and right into his head where his migraine was starting to come back.

Well, fuck, he thought, if I'm gonna get found, I'm not gonna make it easy.

Ben really should’ve known that there was no place on earth that Johnny Winchester, the Anti-Christ – his little brother, for God’s sake – couldn’t find him. For five years, Ben took to the road. The first major city he drove in to after fleeing from his cabin, he found a tattoo parlor and had the burly guy ink him with an invisibility tattoo. Funnily enough, it was Dean who passed that along to him. Actually, it was Bobby Singer, but Bobby said that it was from Dean.

“Level the playing field, Dean said,” Bobby said through the cell phone. Ben stood in Kinko’s as Bobby faxed him the tattoo design. “Should be your choice.”

“Thanks, Bobby. I owe you one, man.”

Bobby laughed. “Well, I love that kid like my own grandson; Johnny’s a lot like his daddies: stubborn, cunning, and horny. You should have a fightin’ chance. Good luck, boy. Call me if you need anything.”

Through the hunter grapevine – or what was left of it – Ben heard that the Anti-Christ was indeed on the warpath to find him. Ben hoped like hell that he was able to cover his tracks to the tattoo artist who inked him. He figured that the guy knew how to keep himself off the radar. He didn’t doubt for one second that Johnny would torture the guy for information.

Ben shivered. He knew exactly what Johnny was capable of when push came to shove. He closed his eyes and took another shot, pushing down the nausea. He breathed deep and slow through his nose and then opened his eyes. Close now. Ben could feel Johnny’s presence closing in on him.

I need to be fucking drunk for this family reunion, Ben thought, vision blurry and spotty.

His migraine was getting worse and Ben groaned, banging his forehead against the top of the small table, pushing the shot glass and bottle of tequila off the surface. He wanted to put a sledge hammer to his brain to shut off that buzzing. If he were a weaker man, he’d put one of his guns to his brain and pull the trigger – but knowing Johnny, Ben would just end up soulless and in Hell, probably as the Anti-Christ’s favorite slave or something. He grimaced at the sound of the glass breaking and moaned again, squeezing his eyes shut, hands pressing against his temples.

Damn it! Damn it! Fucking hell!

“Ben.”

Ben blinked wearily and then let out a mirthless chuckle. “You bastard…found me too quick this time…cheating rat bastard…”

Johnny sighed, running a hand through Ben’s long and unkempt hair. “You’re a fucking mess, brother. It’s time to go home.”

“Geroff me…nooo…I’mna gonna anywhere with you…fucking bastard…bastard…”

***

Ben opened his eyes and stared at the black stone ceiling above him. He was grateful that the migraine was gone. His hunter instinct made him go on high alert as he looked around the bedroom. He was on a large bed, covered with soft burgundy flannel sheets. He was also naked.

Johnny! You pervert! You probably felt me up, too!

Ben kicked off the sheets and looked around, finding nothing – not even his favorite boots. He pulled off the sheet and wrapped it around him like a toga and walked towards the closed doors, opening them. The first one was to a modern looking bathroom. The second one was to a long hallway – bingo, he’d go out that way – and then debated for a second if he could get the hell out of there in just the sheets. The third door was to a closet and Ben jerked down pants and a shirt, getting dressed in a hurry.

Everything fit. This was not a coincidence!

Ben shoved his feet into boots and then headed for that second door, opening it and heading into the hallway. He kept against the wall, looking down one end of the hall and then the other, listening for sounds of approaching feet. He looked around – everything was black stone. Where the hell am I?

He made it to the end of the hallway and saw that the next hallway led to a more open area, intersecting to other hallways. Ben took a deep breath and then frowned at the relative ease of his escape. There was something…there was always something…

He heard noise – some strange kind of growling sound. Ben pressed against the edge of the corner, keeping his senses on the approaching sound, and he went for it. He turned and grabbed the—

“What the fuck!” Ben yelled, hurtling away from the black demon being. He held out his hand. “ Genitus everto of Abyssus!”

“Eeeeeep!” The demon let out a hysterical sounding scream. It finally fell to its knees. “Consort of the Anti-Christ, forgive me for touching your person! It will never happen again! I accept all responsibility for the accidental touching!”

Ben caught his breath, staring wildly at the demon. “You—you’re a—what did you call me?”

“Consort of the Anti-Christ?”

Ben arched his eyebrow. “Consort?”

The demon nodded hesitantly.

“Johnny Winchester’s Consort?”

The demon nodded again, a little more lively.

“Are you kidding me!” Ben yelled at the demon.

The demon screamed again, cowering. “Please! Consort of the Anti-Christ! I beg you!”

“I am getting a huge headache,” Ben said, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. “Look, uh, demon guy. My name is Ben Braeden. If you’re going to be talking to me, you should call me Ben.”

The demon looked scared, but nodded. “Yes. Ben Braeden. Ben.”

“And what do I call you?”

“I am called Danjal…but you can call me Daniel.” The demon offered, attempting a gruesome looking smile.

Ben sighed. “Okay, Daniel. Dude, where the hell am I?”

“You are in Hell.”

Ben blinked. “In Hell…Hell?”

Daniel the demon nodded. “The unholy place; Hades; the Underworld; the Pit of Endless Fire; the nether lands.”

“Dude, the Netherlands aren’t…nevermind,” Ben said, standing up. He motioned for Daniel to get up, too. “How do I get out of Hell?”

“But why would you leave? This is your home.”

“I live in…no, this is not my home! How do I get out of Hell?”

Daniel just stared at Ben like he couldn’t comprehend Ben’s question. He just gave a wave of his hand and looked around the long hallways.

“Okay, help me find my way to, uh, Dean.”

“The Unholy Consort?” Daniel said, somewhat gleefully. He nodded his oblong shaped head. “Yes. I will take you to him. He is wise in all things.”

He stared after Daniel, who started walking down the hall with military precision in his steps. Ben ran his hands through his longish hair and sighed. He had no other option but to follow.

***

Thankfully, Dean opened the door quickly and Ben stumbled into his chambers, shivering uncontrollably, his mind turning amuck. His nose was running and he fell on his knees, wiping his face with the sleeve of his shirt. “Oh God…oh God…”

“Unholy Consort! I didn’t know what to do! I did as he asked, but then he became…like this!” Daniel shouted, falling to his knees.

“I’ll take it from here. Scram, Danny.”

“Yes, Unholy Consort. Thank you! Thank you!” Daniel said, kowtowing as Dean motioned for him to get up and go.

“Ben?”

“Oh God…I just walked through Hell. I just walked through Hell.” He couldn’t stop seeing the demons…demons, he saw demons! And the…Pit? Daniel said it was the Pit where all the souls went for punishment. Punishment? He wasn’t sure if any evil soul really deserved that kind of punishment. He shuddered, wishing he could throw up.

Dean closed the door. He helped Ben up to his feet, but all Ben could see was blood and gore and fire and…the smell! How did they live with the smell?

“Johnny’s a freakin’ punk,” Dean muttered, setting Ben on the bed and rolling him on his back. “You still with me, kid?”

Ben turned his eyes and looked at Dean. “Daddy?”

Dean sighed, rolling his eyes. He placed his hand over Ben’s eyes. “See nothing but what I want you to see.”

And like that, all those bloody images were…gone? Ben blinked up at Dean when he removed his hand. “Huh.”

Dean snorted, nodding. “Yeah. Stupid kid; forgot to block you from all the hellish images. But you kind of build a tolerance for that stuff after a couple of hundred years.”

“Dean…get me out of here,” Ben said, his voice rough and heavy. “I can’t be here.”

“Yeah,” Dean said, sighing deeply. “You’re not meant to be here, Ben. You’re meant to be topside. I know Johnny’s chosen you as his, um, consort…but you’re not supposed to be here in Hell. Not until like a thousand years later. By then, this place will be like a vacation.”

Ben stared at him for a long moment. He had mixed feelings about Dean. On the one hand, he knew that Dean was an excellent hunter. Bobby filled him in on a lot of Dean’s past and his history with Sam. But looking at him now, unaged and…feeling cursed that he got Dean’s good looks because Johnny obviously had a thing for Dean and was just transferring his lust to Ben, Ben really had to consider that Dean was deranged. He spent, what, a couple of millennia in Hell now? That would probably mess up a person.

“How do I get back topside?”

Dean looked sheepishly at him. “Sorry, kiddo, but Johnny will have to take you back up. Don’t get me wrong, Sammy and I are really ticked off at him right now. He’s sulking somewhere in Hell and totally neglected you – that’s something that you’re going to have to work on with him later – but yeah…as soon as Sammy can track him down again, we’ll make sure that he takes you back up.”

“This is really messed up, Dean.”

Dean nodded and then reached out to stroke Ben’s head. “You let your hair grow.”

“I got a little careless,” Ben said, closing his eyes. He just really missed the affection and being touched by someone.

“Want me to cut it for you?” Dean said and then smiled when Ben looked up at him. “I used to cut Sammy’s hair all the time.”

“So is that why it always looks like that?”

Dean snickered. “Sammy likes to look like he just rolled outta bed; ‘course, he probably did just roll outta bed.”

“TMI, Dean.”

“Sorry,” Dean said, laughing softly. “I got Sammy, Johnny, and a zillion demons as company; I tend to forget that my mother raised me to be a gentleman. Come on, let me give you a cut and I’ll tell you more about this consort business.”

Ben wasn’t sure if he could get off the bed. “How am I suppose to be…like that with Johnny? He’s my brother…and he’s evil.”

“He’s not evil,” Dean said, whapping the back of Ben’s head. “He’s got a role in life, just like we all do – just like you do. Sometimes, it’s a little hard to accept, but…” Dean shrugged, smiling ruefully. “…you do what you gotta do.”

“Is that how you live with Sammy? It’s your duty?”

“Nah,” Dean said, pulling Ben up. “I love Sammy. He’s always been mine, ever since he was born. It’s not a duty to take care of him, make sure that he’s doing what’s best, and keeping him outta trouble. It’s what I’ve always done for him. So yeah, it got a little more intimate than normal brothers, but I don’t have any regrets. He’s my Sammy.”

“I don’t know if I can do this, Dean.”

“Yeah,” Dean said, stroking Ben’s neck. “I know. But it is your decision. Johnny may be all powerful, but he can’t make a unilateral decision when it comes to you. He’s already chosen you as his…that puts you on equal footing with him. He can’t just make you be with him. It doesn’t work that way with us consorts, right? It’s a choice that we make; like a gift we give them. And they can’t abuse it. Even Hell has to follow these oldest rules.”

Dean led Ben into the bathroom and he closed the lid to the toilet. Ben sat down as Dean wrapped a towel around his neck, pulling out the long parts of his hair.

“You know that he’s been trying to seduce me,” Ben said as Dean started snipping away at his hair.

“Well, you’re dealing with a kid that’s part me and part Sammy. Johnny’s got some of our best characteristics…and some of our worst,” Dean said, chuckling. “He’s always been perpetually horny. That’s something that you’re going to have to put up with now. Thank all things unholy.”

Ben gazed at Dean through the mirror, watching him work diligently, giving his long and lanky hair a more familiar short style. “You don’t think it’s weird that both of your sons might become lovers?”

“Put it this way, the first time Sammy and I became lovers…it was right before I went to Hell for him the first time…we didn’t say what we did was right or wrong. It was a natural progression of who we were to each other, you know?” Dean said, looking at Ben through the mirror. “You and Johnny are just going to have to figure out what your natural progression will become.”

***

Ben was sitting on the floor of Sam’s den, looking through an ancient tome of Hell’s history. He had to admit it, it was pretty fascinating stuff. When he was at Stanford, he was actually thinking of majoring in philosophy or religious theory. He found the study of different religions – and the folklore and mythology – really interesting. He turned the pages carefully. The books were made from unusual vellum like paper, hardbound with something that was thick, but not heavy. The books had a weird smell, something old and musky and kind of like…blood.

“…not gonna happen!”

Ben closed the book and stood up, walking to the door. He opened it to see Johnny, Sam, and Dean in the room. Johnny was pacing and waving his arms in the air. Dean leaned against the desk, arms crossed and shaking his head. Sam was sitting down, long legs stretched out in front of him, eyeing Johnny sternly. Ben swallowed thickly.

"It's for his own safety," Sam told them. "All of the Hellions don't know that Ben's ours. We'll have to do the big introduction to the rest of the family."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Give me a break! You just don't want us to be able to have sex!"

Ben swallowed and then walked into the room. "Uh...sex?"

“Ben!” Johnny said, turning around to hug him. Ben sidestepped the long arms and walked directly to Dean.

Dean patted him on his back. "It's all right, son. Just say no if you get anxious."

"What?" Ben said, staring up at his dad. "What--"

"He's staying with me. In my room," Johnny said, walking towards them.

Sam smirked. "Not while you're under my roof."

"I'm the Anti-Christ!"

"And I'm the King of Hell! I rule this domain, you get topside. My rules in Hell, Johnny."

Johnny frowned, glaring at Sam. "You just wait--"

"Don't make me ground you in front of Ben."

Ben blinked. "Um...excuse me...no one ever said anything about sex with me?"

“Just say no, kiddo.”

Ben frowned. “No. No one is having sex with me. No, no, no, no.”

Sam raised his eyebrow at Johnny. “You have your answer, son.”

Johnny made a face and then nodded, sullenly. "Yeah, he's said no. But he doesn't really mean it."

Dean smacked the back of Johnny's head. "Dude, no always means no."

"Ow!" Johnny complained, rubbing the back of his head. "All right! Shesh! Enough! I'll leave him alone. You happy now?"

Ben shook his head. “I’d like to go back topside. Now.”

Johnny gave him a pleading look. “Just stay for a little while. I want you to meet some of my friends. You haven’t met Aunt Ruby yet; and there’s Modie the Pit Boss. You have to stay just for a little while longer and I promise I will take you back topside myself.”

Ben looked at Sam and then at Dean. He gulped and took a deep, steadying breath. “I, uh, really don’t want to stay, Johnny.”

For the first time knowing Johnny, Ben felt really kind of bad when Johnny looked at him with hazel brown eyes filled with disappointment and longing, bottom lip quivering slightly. Ben sighed and then looked at the carpet covering the black stone floor. I am such a fucking sucker, Ben thought. Dean said that it was all up to him; his choice, his decisions. Well, maybe it wasn’t such a terrible idea to stay for a couple of days.

He looked up at Johnny and bit his lip. “Okay, Johnny. I’ll stay for just a couple of days.”

“That’s great! We’ll have so much fun—“

“On one condition.”

Johnny looked at Ben and nodded earnestly. “Okay.”

“When I want to go back topside, you will return me topside immediately.” Ben said, eyeing Johnny sternly.

Johnny grinned. “I promise.” He walked to Ben and hugged him, pressing his nose against Ben’s neck and taking a deep breath. “You won’t regret it.”

“Did you just lick me?”

***

_Ten years later…_

 

When Ben really thought about it, it really wasn’t that strange.

OK, who the hell was he kidding? It was impossibly, incontrovertibly, immensely, and utterly strange. Strange didn’t do it justice, not one whit of it.

He was getting married today.

In a ceremony in the bowels of Hell.

To his half-brother.

Where legions of demons would kneel before him and promise fealty to him as the Consort of the Anti-Christ.

They really needed to give him a different kind of title – something shorter.

Ben sighed, staring at his reflection in the mirror. He patted down his hair and let out a soft sigh. He still hadn’t aged due to Johnny’s mojo (thankfully, Johnny wasn’t a teenager anymore and he had aged gracefully to match Ben’s physical age of 29). He was wearing a long black robe and burgundy silk boxers underneath. For months, after he finally agreed to accept his place and his destiny, he urgently protested any kind of sexual ritual ceremony in front of the billions of demons who would attend his marriage to Johnny.

“Yeah, that’s not going to happen, buddy.”

“Like…ever?” Johnny blinked up at him, innocently. Ben wasn’t naïve enough to believe that Johnny knew how to be innocent.

“I’m not letting you fuck me in front of everyone.” Ben told him, frowning. He wasn’t completely against having sex with a man. He was slightly bewildered about having sex with his half-brother and it took him a few years to deal with his attraction for him. But he was completely against any kind of public sex.

“Well,” Johnny began, giving him a puzzled look. “Would you feel better if you fucked me instead?”

“No!” Ben paused, cocking his head. “You’d let me top you?”

Johnny smirked. “Sure. Whatever turns your crank, baby. I’m up for anything. I just want to have you, one way or another. I’ve been really good, haven’t I? I’ve been patient, right? Dean said that I needed to let you come to terms with stuff…I mean, I don’t want to be a douche bag, but, uh, are you kinda coming to terms…with stuff?”

“Ohmygod. And don’t call me baby. I’m nearly 40 years old, kiddo.” Ben said, burying his face in his hands. He wasn’t going to be able to handle this. How the hell did Dean do it? Never mind. And seriously, Dean was too biased; he’d gone native. One time, Johnny pulled Ben into some kind of secret alcove and they watched Dean and Sam going at it like animals. Johnny clung to him, he could feel him hot and hard against him, whimpering into his ear as he sniffed him—the kid had a laundry list of kinks. Ben bit through his hand, stifling any sound that came out of his mouth. No one should ever watch their parent getting it on like that.

Even though it was hotter than, uh, well, hell.

“What? Seriously, what’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?” Ben said, his mouth open, completely speechless. “Johnny, I’m not going to have sex with you for the first time with all of Hell in attendance! Not to mention that Dean and Sam will be there, too! And they invited Bobby, Ellen, Castiel, Anna, and Jo!”

Johnny touched his head, stroking his head gently. “I just want to know…do you want to have sex with me? I mean, in private?”

Ben bit his lip and shrugged helplessly. He kept himself from leaning into Johnny’s warm touch. “Yes?”

“Yes?”

He nodded, giving Johnny a pained smile. “You’re my brother…it still freaks me out that you want this—“

“YOU want this, too.”

Ben sighed, closing his eyes. “Okay, I want you, too…but…”

“Not in public. I got it.”

Ben didn’t think Johnny got it.

“Ben?”

He turned to see Dean standing in the doorway to his chambers. “Hey. Come on in.”

“So today’s the big day. You feeling good about this?”

Ben gave him a long look and raised his eyebrow.

Dean chuckled, putting his hand on Ben’s shoulder and giving it a squeeze. “Yeah, I hear you, man.”

“Look, dad…I know that I need to do this. I can keep Johnny grounded so that he doesn’t destroy the world as we know it. I just…” Ben sighed, closing his eyes. He was excited…but he felt bereft, lost, and a little vulnerable.

“Come here,” Dean said, pulling him close for a long hug. Ben wrapped his arms around his dad and just took a deep breath, holding on to him. “Man, it’s not easy. Being a Consort isn’t easy. Sammy and I sometimes stand on opposite sides on issues and we have some really bad knock down, drag out fights. But that’s part of the job, son. We’re Consorts for a reason. No one else can be what we are to guys like Sammy and Johnny.”

“I’m not worried about the job. I’m worried about…”

“The sex?” Dean said, smirking.

“The incestuous nature of it.”

“You love Johnny, don’t you?”

Ben nodded. “Yeah. I’d do anything for him. Apparently.”

“But you love him all the same.”

“Yeah,” Ben said, sighing deeply. “The kid’s kind of grown on me over the years.”

Dean chuckled, throatily. “I know what you mean.” He wrapped his arm around Ben’s shoulders and hugged him close again. “Look, kiddo, sex is a natural and beautiful thing between two people who love each other.”

“You’re seriously going to give me the bees and the bees talk on the day of my wedding?” Ben said, snickering.

It wasn’t that he needed it. Even though Ben demanded that they wait until they were properly married, that didn’t stop him from learning about all the ways that two men could find pleasure in each other’s bodies. Ohhhh, Johnny was very inventive about all the ways that they would fuck. For the past ten years, Johnny crept into his dreamscape, teasing him with images of the two of them fucking in every possible position, every kink lay bare, every fantasy opened and explored. The two of them had fucked thousands of times in Ben’s dreams. Johnny was a horny cock tease who enjoyed tormenting Ben a million ways every time he closed his eyes.

“Dude, that’s what dads are for.”

“Did you know that Johnny’s really obsessed with your sex life?” Ben said, looking at him. “I mean…obsessed with your sex life.”

“Is the kid spying on us again?” Dean said, rolling his eyes.

“You know? Are you okay with it?”

“No, I’m not okay with it.” Dean shrugged and then laughed, shaking his head. “The kid’s always been kind of weird about spying on Sammy and me during our most intimate moments. It’s perverted and weird but…I’m married to my brother, who is the King of Hell; I got knocked up and had a baby; and I’ve lived in Hell for like 3,000 years or something. I think I got a lot of other stuff on my mind than my kid spying on me having sex with his other dad.”

“Well, when you put it into perspective…”

“I love you, kiddo,” Dean said, softly. Ben looked into Dean’s dark green eyes and smiled, nodding. “I know that Johnny loves you. He’ll do anything for you, too.”

“Yeah, I got that impression,” Ben said, snickering.

There was another knock on the door and Sammy popped his head into the room. He grinned, looking at them. “It’s time.”

Ben nodded. “Thanks, Sam. I’m ready.”

“Come on, son, let’s get you married,” Dean said, laughing. “I know that Johnny’s been planning for this day for years.”

“Ohmygod,” Ben murmured, staring at the floor.

He was getting married today.

To his half-brother.

Who was the Anti-Christ.

Ohmygod.

***

No matter how many times Ben visited Hell he was never prepared to see the sheer number of demons that existed in this plane. He stood beside Johnny on the stone dais and looked out at the vastness of Hell, at all of the demons staring up at him, bending down on one knee as they swore fealty to him.

Sam led the invocation ceremony as King of Hell, giving his “blessing” to the union. Dean stood as their “Best Man”. Ben glanced over at Johnny, who was thrumming with energy, offering him his prettiest smiles and leering looks, eyes flicking up and down his body. Ben didn’t even hear everything that Sam said – he was still getting the hang of the demonic language of Hell and he got the gist of it without a word by word translation – probably didn’t really want to know what every single word meant anyway. He knew the ceremony was winding down because Johnny was literally about to jump out of his skin.

The demons made a response as one; Ben’s ears popped at the roar of the masses. He swallowed thickly and took a deep, steadying breath. Dean’s hand on his shoulder grounded him enough to get him through the wedding of the millennia.

“It’s time,” Dean whispered into his ear.

Ben nodded and then looked at Johnny, turning so that he faced his husband. Johnny smiled, shyly, and then leaned forward to give Ben a simple kiss.

The kiss – God, what a fucking kiss! It wasn’t like the first time Johnny kissed him in that abandoned barn. In his dreams, he had kissed Johnny countless times. Johnny loved kissing and using his mouth. But, it stunned him now, the ecstasy of feeling Johnny’s mouth, and Ben caught his breath, feeling Johnny’s lips against his, and he reached for Johnny, pulling him in closer to deepen the kiss.

He dipped his tongue into Johnny’s mouth, tasting him, and sucked on his tongue. He felt Johnny’s hands clutching at his back hesitantly and then hands fisting into his black robes. Ben pushed him against the stone altar, grinding his hardness against Johnny’s hip, pressing his leg between Johnny’s thighs, wanting nothing more than to climb into his body, his skin, his mouth – everywhere that he could.

Johnny groaned against him, his body meltingly firm and soft at the same time. Ben let out a growl and grabbed a handful of his long hair, keeping him still as he ate his mouth. His hand moved down Johnny’s chest, along his side, and grabbed at his hip. He was working on instinct; he felt hot and tight. His cock was so hard, dribbling against his silk boxers, sticking against his skin. He could smell Johnny’s arousal and he bit at his lower lip, making Johnny whimper and moan against him.

“Ben, yeah, come on,” Johnny murmured, urgently. “Come on, come on…”

“Hmm…mine,” Ben growled, pulling Johnny’s head back and attacking the long stretch of neck with his lips and teeth and tongue.

“Whoa! Get a room, boys!” Dean said, tapping on Ben’s shoulder.

Ben stopped, pulling away and blinking at Johnny, looking at his wet and swollen lips, his eyes lowered with submissive desire, breathing harshly. He swallowed thickly and pulled away – not enough to lose contact with Johnny, but just enough to be take a step back and take a deep breath, finding a semblance of control.

Fuck, he was going to take Johnny right there, in front of the entire legion of Hell, their dads, the Angel Godparents, the human visitors – holy shit!

“Don’t stop,” Johnny moaned, quietly. He looked at Ben, his hands stroking down Ben’s back, restless and beseeching for more. “Please don’t stop now. Just fuck me here. I don’t care if they all watch.”

Well, Ben kind of didn’t care either, but he got his lust under control. “Bedroom. Now.” Ben husked, grabbing Johnny’s robe and pulling him off the altar. He turned and stalked past the demon hordes, parting a pathway for them. Johnny wrapped his arm around Ben’s neck, pressing his face against his neck, thick wet tongue on his skin.

“Are you licking me?” Ben said, smiling to himself.

“Taste so good,” Johnny murmured, throatily. “Want to taste all of you. Want you so much.”

“Yeah, I’ll give you something to taste,” Ben muttered under his breath, feeling Johnny trembling against him.

“Please…”

“Hell, you are out of control,” Ben said, looking at him as they hurried down the hallway. They were nearly running towards Ben’s chambers. He wondered if this was his power – distract the Anti-Christ with the promise of sex. He snickered to himself as they made it to his door.

“Want you – waited for you forever,” Johnny whispered into his ear making Ben shiver.

Ben flung open the door and hauled Johnny inside. He kicked the door closed and basically dragged towards the bed, tossing him on it. Johnny licked his lips and gave Ben a hot, knowing grin as Ben ripped off his black robe and slipped out of the silk boxers.

“Fuck. You’re even more gorgeous outside of the dreamscape.”

“Oh yes, you’re going to pay for every time you seduced me in my dreams,” Ben said, reaching for Johnny’s robe and ripping down the center. He was pleased to see that Johnny wasn’t wearing anything underneath. He looked down the slender body and grabbed his hips and saw the hard cock pressed tight against Johnny’s belly.

He glanced up at Johnny and licked his cock from the base right to the tip. Johnny grabbed the bed quilts with his hands and hissed, arching into Ben’s mouth, head flung back on the bed.

“Oh fuck!”

Ben sniggered, licking him slowly from the base to the tip, over and over again, holding Johnny down on the bed. He slipped his knees on the bed between Johnny’s legs and pushed his thighs apart, hard and wide. A part of him was kind of sorry for being so rough, but he really didn’t think Johnny cared one whit. His hands curled around the strong thighs and pressed his legs opened even more as he started to lick Johnny’s smooth balls, taking care not to be too rough, moving his tongue all over the skin. He tasted good, like sea salt and warm skin. He smelled even better, like musk and sex and all male.

“Ben…please!”

How about that? Making the Anti-Christ beg for it. Ben looked up Johnny’s body, watching the way his stomach fluttered, the way his chest moved up and down from his constant panting, the way his cheeks were flushed and mouth opened. Johnny stared at him, eyes dark and pupils blown wide so that they looked black and seductive.

He mouthed Johnny’s balls, watching as he twitched and arched in pleasure. He sucked on one and then the other, carefully tonguing the fleshy globes with his tongue. Johnny was so easy to please, so responsive to every single touch. Ben felt so powerful, teasing him with his mouth, knowing that Johnny was his for the taking.

He kissed his way up the lean body, stopping to taste the little belly button, and to nibble on the hard nipples on his way up to claim the sharp collarbones and then Johnny’s fleshy mouth. He pressed his own cock against Johnny’s damp and hot skin, flexing his hips to rub himself on him, spreading his own pre-come against Johnny’s skin.

“You’re mine now, aren’t you, Johnny?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m going to fuck you so hard,” Ben murmured, kissing his way to Johnny’s ear to suck on the little earlobe. “I’m going to make you come.”

“Yeah!”

“You want to come right now, don’t you? Hmmm?” Ben said, reaching between them to wrap his hand around the tip of Johnny’s cock, thumb rubbing across the head and feeling him shudder underneath him.

“Yes, Ben! Please!”

Ben chuckled, looking at him. Johnny was a red flushed sweaty mess. “You’ll come when I say you can come.”

Johnny’s eyes rolled back and he let out a pitiful sounding moan. “Please!”

“You’ve been a naughty Anti-Christ, though, haven’t you? Visiting me in my dreams every night; teasing me with what we’d do together; trying to tempt me all the time,” Ben said, smirking at Johnny. He kissed that mouth again, wrestling his tongue with Johnny’s. “You’ve made me beg for you in my dreams. You’ve gotten me off and made me feel guilty for every single moment of pleasure.”

“I’m sorry!”

“You don’t have to be sorry,” Ben told him, his hand flexing tightly on Johnny and stroking up hard and unexpectedly. He grinned when Johnny gasped, his Adam’s apple moving as he swallowed. Ben gave that a little nip, too, and could feel Johnny’s moan of pleasure against his lips. “You never have to be sorry for giving me so much pleasure, Johnny.”

“Yes. Yes, yes, please…love you, Ben.”

Ben smiled, stroking Johnny’s head. “Yeah. I love you, too, kiddo.”

“Come on, Ben, fuck me. Do it!"

“We need some stuff first.”

“Don’t care. Fuck me dry. Do it. I can take it.”

Ben frowned at him. “No way am I going to hurt you, Johnny boy.”

Johnny smirked at him, laughing softly at the nick name. “Johnny boy?”

“That’s right,” Ben said, moving off of Johnny, who moaned his complaint, as he reached for the bedside table. Every guy, even the Anti-Christ, kept something in his bedside table. He opened it and stared, mouth open. “Fuck. You have a lot of sex toys.”

“Yeah. Honeymoon.” Johnny said, cracking up.

Ben grabbed for the lube and quickly shut the drawer. “Later,” he murmured, kissing Johnny deeply as he flicked the cap on the lube. “I don’t want to feel anything except just you.”

“I love you,” Johnny said, curling his arms around Ben’s neck and kissing him back just as deeply, legs tangling with his for a moment and moving his feet on the bed. “Come on. Don’t make me wait anymore.”

“You’re so fucking hot,” Ben said, moving up to his knees and staring down at Johnny. “You really are beautiful. The world is really going to just roll over for you, isn’t it?”

“For both of us,” Johnny murmured, sliding his hands under his head and grinning up at Ben. “The world will be on its knees for you, my Consort Husband.”

“Consort Husband,” Ben said, raising his eyebrow. “Well, that sounds better than Unholy Consort of the Anti-Christ.”

“Fucking mouthful.”

Ben smirked. “Like you.”

“Like you,” Johnny said, letting his eyes drop meaningfully to Ben’s cock. “Come on, are you just gonna talk or are you gonna—fuck!”

Ben snickered as he twisted his fingers deeply inside of Johnny. He bit his lower lip as he watched his husband squirm on his fingers and found the nub that he was looking for. Johnny keened, reaching up to grab the headboard with his hands, body arching into a perfect bow.

“I’m gonna fuck,” Ben said, smugly.

“Bastard. Ohhh, don’t stop, please Ben…I need you.”

Ben nodded silently and withdrew his fingers carefully. He squeezed lube directly onto his cock and hissed at the coolness of the gel. He quickly covered the lube with his hand, staring up at the ceiling at the feel of his own hand, pushing back the urge to jerk himself off and come.

“Come on!”

“Impatient bully,” Ben said, pulling Johnny’s legs up and pressing the tip of his cock against Johnny and pushing in slowly. They both moaned loudly and Johnny slammed his hips up, legs curling around Ben’s waist and pulling him in hard and quick.

Ben gasped, hands clutching Johnny’s shoulder. “Oh God, you feel so good.”

“Move, damn it!”

Ben started to grind against him, feeling Johnny’s muscles clench around his cock, pulsing around him. He moaned, throwing back his head, and started thrusting hard into Johnny’s body. He listened to the sounds Johnny made, looking down to see him writhing on his back, legs curled around his hips and squeezing him with those thighs. Fuck, he wasn’t going to last long. He bit his bottom lip, focusing on the pain, and leaned down towards Johnny and began to move smoothly in and out of him. He looked between them, watching his cock spreading Johnny’s tight opening, feeling the friction of his flesh grabbing against his cock.

He paused and then adjusted Johnny’s legs around him and gave him a long push.

“Ben! Ben, oh fuck, yes!”

He held Johnny’s legs and moved inside of Johnny again, hard and smiled smugly as Johnny let out a long groan, clutching the bed quilt in his hands. He moved closer against Johnny, feeling his hard cock between their bellies, and Ben lowered himself to his elbow, kissing Johnny as he felt his cock enclosed inside hot flesh.

“Fucking gorgeous,” Ben murmured, licking and kissing every part that he could reach. “All mine…just like this…for a thousand years…”

“More,” Johnny said, his voice guttural and low. “Forever.”

Ben kissed his ear, husking out a soft chuckle. “Aren’t you a little romantic?”

“Fuck me!”

Ben curled his hand around Johnny’s cock and started to stroke him off in time to his thrusts. Johnny convulsed and moved and jerked under him. A part of Ben understood that Johnny was his brother, but it didn’t matter to him anymore. Johnny was always his, since he was born. He watched Johnny’s face, eyes closed shut, mouth slack and wet from their kisses, skin damp with sex sweat, and Ben felt more than just lust for his body. He curled his hand over the top of Johnny’s head.

“Look at me.”

Johnny’s eyes fluttered open and his hands grabbed at Ben’s arms, pulling him closer, both of them moving endlessly against each other, Ben twisting his hand around Johnny’s cock, knowing what would get him there. He grinned, looking into Johnny’s darkening eyes.

“I love you,” Ben told him.

Johnny mumbled something, meaningless words as he arched up into Ben and came, his body trembling and shuddering. He let out a loud sound, legs twisting harder around him. Ben stroked Johnny through his pleasure, closing his eyes as his inner muscles clenched and unclenched around his cock. He grunted, pressing his forehead against Johnny’s chest, teeth clenched, as he let his body move out of control, pleasure flooding his senses.

“Love you,” Johnny whispered, still trembling against him.

Ben caught his breath and let the last of his pleasure shoot through him. He sighed, hands reaching to caress Johnny’s sides, moving up to feel the strength in his arms. He pressed his hands against the bed and pushed up to look into Johnny’s eyes. He wasn’t the Anti-Christ, he wasn’t his half-brother – this was Johnny, his husband. Husband.

“You okay?” Johnny said, stroking his face, looking worried.

Ben kissed Johnny’s hand and smiled. He let out a deep sigh of contentment and moved to his side, kissing Johnny’s shoulder as he pulled gently out of Johnny and fell on the bed. He rubbed his hand across Johnny’s chest. “I’m more than just okay, Johnny.”

“I wasn’t sure if…” Johnny gave him an awkward grin. “You know, if you’d ever…accept us.”

“No more doubts, Johnny.” Ben whispered into his ear, smiling when Johnny shivered. “Try to get rid of me now.”

Johnny barked out a laugh and turned, smiling at Ben. “You think this’ll work out?”

“Yeah,” Ben said, his other hand stroking the top of Johnny’s sweaty head. “We’ll make it work – everything. Us. The next thousand years topside. And what happens after. We’ll make it work. It’ll be us.”

Johnny sighed, closing his eyes and tucking his head under Ben’s chin. Ben kissed the side of Johnny’s head and closed his eyes, too.

***

“Hah!” Dean smacked Sam’s chest with the back of his hand. “See, I told you that they’d be okay.”

“I actually wasn’t worried, Dean,” Sam said, smiling. "Your excuse that we should be witnesses to this, just in case something went wrong, is really pathetic at best. Pervert."

Dean leaned on the secret alcove wall and smirked, looking into Ben’s chambers through the mirror. “Poor kid; he really doesn’t know what he’s in for.”

“I think Ben can take care of himself.”

Dean turned and kissed Sam’s cheek, his hand slipping over Sam's hip to stroke his ass. “I was talking about Johnny.”

They looked at each other and grinned widely. Sam pulled Dean closer and kissed his neck, nipping him gently.

“Come on, I think we can better spend our time together than spying on the kids having sex,” Sam murmured into his ear.

“Dude, it’s payback for every time our son spied on us,” Dean said and then groaned softly as Sam nibbled on his earlobe. “Okay, let’s go to our room now while he's suitably distracted.”

Sam sniggered. “You’re so fucking easy.”

“Easy!” Dean said, glaring up at him. He narrowed his eyes and smirked. “I’ll show you easy.”

*****

_AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!_


End file.
